Son of Unveiled Secrets
by Jade Pilot
Summary: AU drama. Unforeseen circumstances force Obi-Wan Kenobi to raise Luke himself on Tatooine.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Son of Unveiled Secrets

Author: Jade Pilot

Characters: Obi-Wan, Luke and others.

Genre: Drama AU

Timeframe: Post ROTS

_"What was silent in the father speaks in the son, and often I found in the son the unveiled secret of the father."_

- Friedrich Nietzsche

**Chapter #1**

"He has your eyes."

Obi-Wan Kenobi's head jerked up in surprise at the words from the dark-haired woman sitting across from him. Shifting her nursing baby, she tore off a section of Haroun bread and handed it to the small boy sitting next to her.

Obi-Wan blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

The woman smiled, as if recognizing how tired he felt and sympathizing. "Your son…he has his father's eyes."

Obi-Wan looked down into the peaceful face of his charge and was surprised to find him awake and staring out from his carryall. The infant shifted his gaze and locked eyes with him. _He has his father's eyes indeed,_ he thought. Grief pierced his heart once again as he recalled the events leading up to this moment and the arduous task ahead of them.

The plain clothed woman cocked her head. "Of course yours are a darker blue…but you mark my words, they'll change up a time or two before they settle. I'm guessing about a week old?"

Obi-Wan found himself nodding as he reached out with the Force at this plain clothed fellow traveler. She only reflected a mild manner and willingness to pass the time through conversation. "Yes…nine days to be exact. How did you know he was a boy?"

She smiled and tilted her now sated bundle toward him, showing the tiny pink bow attached to the baby's light brown hair. "A guess, really…he is tiny, but appears to be healthy. Is his mother traveling with you?"

"No," he began, swallowing quickly. "She died…in childbirth." Obi-Wan looked away wondering why he had dropped his guard so completely with this woman.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, placing her infant over her shoulder and gently patting her on the back. "Your son will need you all the more then."

"Yes…he will." Obi-Wan vowed he would be there for the child. Between the Lars and himself, Luke would be well taken care of. He looked around the large room, not remembering the last time he had taken a public intergalactic freighter as his mode of transportation. The image of Anakin and Padme dressed in outland peasant clothing boarding such a vehicle all those years ago flashed before him, causing yet another pang of grief.

The little boy chewing the last of his bread jumped off the seat next to his mother and began to wander closer to him. He stared up at Obi-Wan, his eyes bright. "Did you paint your hair?"

"What?" Obi-Wan responded.

"Your hair…did you paint it?"

"Ben, be mindful of your manners," the little boy's mother called, extending another piece of bread towards him.

Obi-Wan smiled, finally understanding. "I'm afraid this is the color I was born with, young one."

Ben scrambled back towards his mother, taking the bread offered him and biting a mouthful, his eyes never leaving Obi-Wan's face.

"Sorry," the mother said with a smile.

"It's quite all right, he has a naturally healthy curiosity. I imagine it will serve him well."

Her lips twisted into a grimace. "If it doesn't get him into trouble."

"I doubt there is much chance of him escaping an adventure or two."

She nodded, running her hands through Ben's untidy hair. "Strange, I had a hankering that this was your first child. I can see now that you've already raised one."

He nodded, looking away—hoping to end the conversation. Various smells assaulted his senses, making him more aware than ever of the difference in these people's way of life. He looked over to see farmers checking on their livestock while mothers began preparing cold cotillions for their families. It had been his idea to travel this way. He hoped it would disguise any clues to his real identity as he and Luke journeyed to Tatooine. Obi-Wan did not realize how out of place he would feel. He noticed the calloused hands and dirty nails of the men around him and curled his own well cared for ones under the swaddling clothes of his charge.

He looked down into the face of the now sleeping infant and sighed. "Don't you worry, young man, you will be well taken care of. I promise you." Obi-Wan couldn't help but run his finger against the soft cheek slumbering so peacefully and marvel at the feelings that sensation produced. _Careful…it wouldn't do to form an attachment at this stage now, would it?_

Obi-Wan felt a sudden lurch as the large vessel shuddered.

"We'll be landing soon," said the woman across from him. "Will you be disembarking or going on to Ryloth?"

He startled, drawing his hand from Luke's face and met his fellow traveler's eyes. "We'll be getting off here."

The woman nodded. "Best gather your things, then." She wrapped her young infant in the faded blanket and placed her into a small woven basket. "Public Transportation waits for no one."

"Of course," said Obi-Wan, lifting the strap to the carryall and draping it over his shoulder, as he picked up his travel case. Luke cuddled up against his chest and seemed to drift off to sleep. The transport lurched once more and eased to a stop. "And thank you."

"Straight paths."

He paused, turning back to the young mother. "May the Force, uh...and straight paths to you, too." He quickly stepped to the door, concerned about the quizzical look on her face as he faltered with what must be a typical traveler's fair-well. The hatch opened with a hiss, blasting Obi-Wan with the dry heat of Anchorhead. Stepping quickly, he moved down the gangplank and hurried to the first building he came to, already beginning to sweat. He forgot how extreme the conditions were here and felt a pang of guilt about bringing the baby to such a place.

Entering quickly, he paused at the entrance, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room. Wrapping his cloak around him, he hid Luke from view and noticed the unobtrusive sign: Anchorhead Cantina. "Good, I could stand something other than ration bars for a change." He noticed the relaxed atmosphere and hurried over to a small table in the back, his back to the wall. He placed his case beside him on the floor as the waitress bumped up to the table.

"Know what you want?"

Obi-Wan smoothed back his hair and cleared his throat. "What would you recommend?"

"Eating some place else." She laughed and then seemed to take pity on him. "You're not from around here, are you handsome?"

Obi-Wan felt his face flush as he pursed his lips. "You might say that."

"Ah-huh…and you're not about to tell me where you're from either." She pulled a stylus from behind her ear and jotted down something on a flimsie-pad. "How about a nerf steak and a wroorian ale?"

"Sounds like ambrosia."

"Wait till you taste it." She huffed, shaking her head. "And you can call me Moina."

"You may call me…Ben," he answered.

She winked, leaving him to watch her sashay away from the table to some imagined rhythm.

This was certainly going to take some time getting used to. He tipped open his cloak, taking in the sleeping countenance of his charge and then leaned back against the chair. Nine days. Had it really only been nine days since the universe had so radically changed? He swallowed against the lump in his throat, blinking back the emotion that threatened to spill from him. Lost in thought, he jumped as the waitress neared the table.

"Stang—you've got a baby," said the waitress, staring at him with knit brows.

He closed the cloak quickly. "Yes…yes I do."

She deposited the large platter of sizzling meat in front of him, followed by a chilled bottle of ale. "And here I thought this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship." She braced her fists on her flared hips and snorted. "You're mighty good-looking, but that's not the kind of action I was looking for."

Obi-Wan pondered Moina's words as he picked up his utensils and began to devour the food in front of him. As bad as it was, it was the best thing he'd had in over a week. He drained the bottle in three gulps and was surprised to see Moina already back with another bottle in hand.

"Whoa, cowboy. That kind of drinking takes training and somehow you don't look the type."

"Thirsty, I suppose," Obi-Wan managed, reaching for the new bottle. "I'd forgotten how dry this planet is."

"So you've been here before?"

He froze in mid-bite. Blast! The last thing he needed was to call attention to himself. "It was a very long time ago."

Moina tore the flimsie from her pad and laid it face down on the table. "Must have been. You don't talk like anyone from around here, that's for sure. Take your time, if you need anything else, I'll be nearby."

Obi-Wan watched her leave and then took another bite of meat, hardly tasting the nerf against his tongue. He needed to finish up here and get to a comm unit before the suns went down. He leaned over and opened his travel case, pulling out his datapad. Scrolling down a bit he paused when he got to name he was searching for.

The weight of all that lay before him seemed to swell around him, choking him for a moment. _Breathe…_ He turned the bill over and then tossed the appropriate amount of credits on top of the flimsie, then gathered his case.

"Got a place to stay tonight, handsome?"

Obi-Wan turned, acknowledging the waitress but with his hand on the doorknob. "Yes, at least, I believe so. Would you know where the nearest public comm. unit is located?"

"Try the _Weary Traveler_ next door."

He nodded and quickly ducked out the doorway, squinting into the afternoon suns. The smaller restaurant was only a few strides away, but the gusting winds made it difficult to keep his cloak closed around the infant and manage his travel case at the same time. As if noticing his protector's stress, Luke began to whimper against the flapping closure of his outer wear.

"There, there little one…hold on." Obi-Wan pulled the door open and ducked into the well lit room. He immediately saw the comm unit area and hurried over to the one nearest to him. "Let's see what all the ruckus is about now, shall we." He opened his cloak to see a wide awake infant with the most pitiful look on his face. "It can't be all that bad now, can it?"

He pulled the last disposable bottle from his case and popped the top of infant formula. He congratulated himself and how rather good he was getting at the whole bottle-formula exercise. Screwing the top on good, he removed the cap and plunged the business in to Luke's already open mouth. Obi-Wan smiled as he sensed Luke's immediate pleasure. "Just like your father, always happy in the process of negotiating a meal."

He felt another pang and shifted the bottle to his other hand, powering up the communicator. After punching in the appropriate numbers, he waited for the answering signal.

A tinny recording answered, "We're sorry, that number is no longer in service."

"Odd," he reflected out loud. He had just spoken with Beru Lars a week ago. He cancelled the call and looked up information on the key pad near the unit.

"Information," a female voice answered, "how may I direct your call?"

"Yes, I'm trying to place a call to Owen and Beru Lars, please." He waited, the silence on the other end of the phone growing heavy.

"Sir, are you a relative of the Lars?"

"No, but I have an…appointment with them and have been unable to contact them via comm. unit."

"One moment, please."

Obi-Wan fidgeted, noticing the bottle halfway empty. He would need to stop soon and move Luke to his shoulder. There's no way he wanted a repeat of what happened in the fresher of the public transport five days ago.

"Darklighter," a voice barked.

Obi-Wan scowled. "Excuse me, but did you say dark lighter?"

"Who is this?" the voice demanded.

"I'm sorry, the information operator seems to have made a mistake. I was looking for the Lars residence."

Again a silence over the comm followed by a heavy sigh. "I'm afraid that's going to be a bit difficult to manage."

"I don't understand, I just spoke with Beru Lars eight days ago."

"Mister, I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you but—"

Obi-Wan felt the back of his neck begin to tingle. "But…what?"

"Owen and Beru Lars are dead."

to be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter #2**

"It's all there, deed, title—everything you'll need to make a go of it."

Obi-Wan looked across the table into the dark eyes of Huff Darklighter and swallowed. "I don't know what to say. Are you sure this is all legal?"

Huff barked out a laugh. "Of course it's legal. Owen and Beru talked non-stop about their nephew coming to live with them. Everyone knew about it." He picked up the packet of documents, flipping through several flimsies. "See. There it is: Luke Skywalker, sole inheritor. I witnessed the entire proceedings myself."

"Skywalker…" whispered Obi-Wan. "I thought since they were adopting the child, they would give them their last name."

"I admit to being a bit surprised myself, but Beru explained it to me."

Obi-Wan scanned several more flimsies, half-listening to the man seated across from him. "Beru?"

"Great gal, you would've loved her. Everyone did." Darklighter ran his hand through his slightly greying beard. "No, she wanted Luke to have his grandmother's sir name. A tribute to her—very sad day when she died, also by the hands of those solling sand people." Huff scratched his short curly beard. "Been too many deaths due to those raiders, Beru and Owen deserved better. Let's just hope you and the baby will have a much better time of it."

Obi-Wan looked up from the documents. Stars, was this really happening? He looked at the last legal form and blanched. "There must be some mistake, it says here that I'm Luke's legal guardian now."

"That's right."

"But are there no other family members?"

"Only on Beru's side. She's got a couple of sisters, Dama and Coolie, but both of them are off-planet, looking for husbands. As for the brother, well…he's not exactly guardian material. " Huff stared a moment and then cleared his throat. "Are you saying that you won't take on guardianship then? 'Cause Beru had mentioned that you planned to stay on-planet."

Obi-Wan' mouth opened and then snapped shut. He rose from the table, striding toward the delicately woven basket and stared down at the sleeping face of the infant before him. Could he do this? Raise Luke and run a moisture farm by himself. Force help him, did he have any choice? He laid the tip of his finger against Luke's flushed cheek.

"You all right, Ben?"

Obi-Wan turned and stared at the dark face of Huff Darklighter. "I had just thought my role would be more of an adviser, not primary care taker. I'm afraid this comes as quite a shock."

Huff nodded. "It's been a shock to us all. First the news that Luke was coming and then the sudden attack a week ago leading to the Lars' deaths. I will certainly understand if you need a few days to think about all this." Two strides and the Tatooine native was next to him, hands shoved deep into his pockets. "If you don't assume responsibility for the child, he'll go to Family Services in Mos Espa to be raised by strangers."

"But I don't know anything about moisture farming _or_ taking care of a baby."

"Well, consider that the farming community here is always ready to lend a hand. Owen and Beru were well thought of and anyone stepping in to take care of their nephew would be supported in every way." The roughly hewn man suddenly smirked. "And as for raising the child, I'm sure there are several local women that would be glad to take up matrimony with the likes of you."

"What?" Obi-Wan gasped, his eyebrows shooting towards his hairline.

"Oh yeah, all the single gals are taking 'bout the handsome gentleman with the ginger hair. You've created quite a stir in the area."

"But I—well I'm not….that is—" Obi-Wan stammered and then sank down onto the bed. "I'm not exactly looking for a wife, Mr. Darklighter. I'm not even sure what my next course of action will be."

Huff barked out another laugh, slapping Obi-Wan on the back. "I wasn't looking for a wife either and I've been married three times now!"

"Oh stars…"

"All I'm trying to say is that, you won't be alone out here. By staying, you can provide Luke a home while maintaining his inheritance, also giving you a way of life." Huff looked over towards the basket, pursing his lips. "It's not an easy life, but it's an honest one and you can make a decent living if you're a hard worker."

Luke began to stir, whimpering softly.

"Think about it, Ben." Huff rose and headed toward the doorway. "I'll check back in with you tomorrow. And don't forget to set the alarms tonight. We don't want anymore problems with sand people in this area ever again."

Obi-Wan nodded, reaching into the basket. "There now, young one. I imagine you're about ready for a change and a bottle." He quickly supplied Luke with a new diaper, amazed at how proficient he was becoming at the task. He smirked, remembering the first couple of times he tried to change Luke's diaper and the disaster that followed.

Luke began to cry his 'hungry' cry. Odd, how he was getting to where he understood which cry meant what.

He hugged the tiny infant to his chest, moving in a rhythm that he wasn't even aware of. He opened the cooling device and placed a bottle in the warming unit, admiring the kindness of Huff and his family. The provisions were more than ample for the two of them for a least a couple of weeks. At the timer tone, Obi-Wan removed the bottle and dropped into the nearest chair, popping the bottle into its awaiting orifice. Luke's cries were immediately replaced with the sounds of milky pleasure.

Obi-Wan looked down into the clear blue eyes of his charge and sighed. Could this possibly be the will of the Force after all? He'd be able to provide for Luke, as well as, train him. And when the time came for him to face Vader…

Obi-Wan froze at the sudden tightening in his belly. His eyes flickered over the face of the happy infant, nestled in his arms. Suddenly things seemed a lot more complicated. He'd had no trouble initially with the plan he and Yoda came up with, but now…

"There, there little one. Plenty of time to worry about those things later." Obi-Wan lifted the sated bundle and placed him over his shoulder, patting him gently. After a moment, a huge noise belched from the tiny infant. "Yes, more and more like your father all the time."

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3

"That's it, Luke. Feel the Force flowing through you." Ben bit back a smile as he sat with the young boy lifting everything within a two foot radius into the air. Stars, he was strong! It just seemed to come so naturally to the boy. His strength and goodness sang in the Force. "Good. Now, take a deep breath and slowly lower the items back to the floor."

Luke smiled, as the items floated down. "I did it!" The young boy launched into Ben's lap.

"You certainly did, youngling. Very well done." Ben couldn't resist planting a kiss on top of his silky, blond head. Glancing at his chrono, he climbed to his feet pulling Luke with him. "I've got to make some deliveries in town and that means you will be spending the afternoon at—"

"Aunt Dama's."

"Correct. But before we go, tell me our secret Jedi code."

Luke beamed. "The Force is a secret. I only use it when you tell me to. Don't talk about it and don't ever show Fixer."

"Or anyone else."

"Right, Uncle Ben."

"Excellent. Now go retrieve your pack and put your shoes on. Where is your hat?

"Do I have to?" asked Luke.

Ben raised his eyebrows in mock seriousness. "You most certainly do. We can't have you burned to a crisp, now can we?"

"What's a crithp?"

"Like a Hutt."

"I'll get my hat."

Luke ran to his room, as Ben readied his own pack. Had it really been almost four years since he and the boy took up residence here? He would never have imagined that the living situation would have worked so well. Yes, there were days of supreme boredom in the fields, but working so closely with Luke had rendered those times tolerable. It was exciting to see what his ward was capable of. At first he worried that Luke might have a lot of his father's temperament, but he seemed much more like Padme in many respects. Except for his love of going fast whether it be in a speeder, hopper or on his own two feet. That was pure Annakin. Ben stared out the window and shivered.

"I'm ready, Uncle Ben." Luke bound into the room with his pack and hat. "Can I drive?"

"Certainly…in about ten years."

"You always say that."

"Because you always ask that." Ben hoisted his pack onto his back. "Come along."

Luke raced toward their speeder, dropping his hat in his wake.

*****

"Where you off to in such a hurry, handsome?"

Ben smiled, tucking the credit voucher into his back pocket and retrieving the empty water barrel from behind the counter. "I've got to get over to Sidi Driss Inn to pick up Luke.

"Calling it quits a little early today aren't you, sugar? I was hoping you'd hang around a bit and let me show you my holographs."

Ben barked out a laugh. "Sorry, my dear, but Dama has to make a trip into Mos Eisley which will require her to stay overnight. I've got to get Luke before she leaves."

"Who's she leaving to run the joint?"

Ben secured the top to the barrel, locking it in place. "Coolie."

Moina snorted and folded her arms across her ample chest. "Well, I can see why you don't want to leave Luke with her. That stoopa female wouldn't know a huttuk koga from a mulee guma. These sleemoWhitesun females! I'd be careful if I were you, Ben. That gal's had her eye on you since day one."

"Coolie? I'm sure you're mistaken."

"And just who made you that pan of cinnamon flatbread?"

Ben rolled the barrel around the bar to the door. "That was for Luke. They're his favorite."

"Ah huh. What about the Bristlemelon salad and the Chor-cake?"

He hoisted the barrel over his shoulder and paused. "Those might have indeed been for me."

"See! She's just waiting to wrap you up in her sleemo web."

"Perhaps." Ben crossed to the exit and opened the door. "Of course she says the very same thing about you, Moina."

"Why that brainless chuppa. …"

Ben chuckled, ducking through the door and dropping the water container into his awaiting landspeeder. No one could cuss in Huttese like Moina, not even a Hutt. He'd gotten used to her flirtations over the last few years, even laughed at her outrageousness at times. And he had to admit, although he never would out loud, that she was quite an attractive woman in her own way.

Ben accelerated away from the Anchorhead Cantina and headed towards the inn. Tomorrow was a special day for them. Luke would be turning four standard years old and Ben planned to make it as celebratory a day as possible. He had even dipped into the strained coffers and purchased the T-16-model toy skyhopper that Luke had his eye on.

He pulled into the parking area and hopped down from the speeder. Married now and trying to get her hotel business up and running, Dama had returned to Tatooine two years ago, happy to assist with child care. Ben had thought that Beru's younger sisters might challenge him for custody of Luke, but she seemed pleased with the job he was doing. The biggest surprise was how relieved Ben felt. Striding into the Inn's foyer, Ben ran straight into the woman he had been warned about.

"Hi Ben!"

Ben looked down into the open face of the youngest Whitesun girl and smiled. "Good day, Coolie, how are you faring?"

"Great, better than great! Wonderful, even. "I was thinking that you and Luke might want to stay in town…in a room this evening." Dama's younger sister beamed up at Ben. "We could all have dinner together. I'm making Runyip stew."

Ben smiled kindly at the eager female. "I'm terribly sorry, Coolie, but I have one more delivery to make and then I need to get Luke home in time for me to check on the southern fields before suns set."

"Oh." Coolie's disappointment caused a slight twinge in Ben's belly.

"Another time, perhaps. Is Luke ready to go?"

She nodded. "He's in the dining hall. Dama's getting ready to leave, too."

"Thank you, my dear."

Ben rounded the corner to see Luke sitting on the floor near the cooling unit playing with two wooden speeders. He paused, amazed again at the bright sensation the boy emitted in the Force.

"Uncle Ben!" Luke's face split into a huge smile, as he ran—full throttle—into Ben's open arms.

"Hallo, youngling! Let's gather up your toys, now. How was your afternoon?"

"Uncle Haro made me two new speeders—look!"

"My my, Uncle Haro is getting better and better at his carvings, isn't he?"

Luke nodded, bangs falling into his eyes. "Aunt Dama said they keep him out of trouble."

Ben laughed in spite of himself, tousling the boy's hair. "Then let us hope he continues his craft. Come on now, off we go."

They waved to a dour looking Coolie and climbed on board the landspeeder.

Ben looked over at Luke's alert face. "We've one more delivery to make and then we'll head home."

"Camie's?"

"That's right."

Luke sat a little straighter. "Her dad is rebuilding their ponics garden."

"Hydroponics garden."

The blond head nodded and turned to face Ben. "She's bossy."

"Who? Camie?"

Luke nodded again.

Ben chuckled. "You'll discover soon enough, young man that most women are."

"Uncle Ben, Camie's not a wimmen. She's just a bossy girl."

"Oh is she now?" Ben sped away from Anchorhead, watching Luke out of the corner of his eye. "And just what has she taken to bossing you about?"

"Fetching."

Ben's brow wrinkled. "Fetching?"

"Ah huh. Wormie get me this and Wormie get me that. She's bossy."

"If you dislike it so much, why don't you just tell her, no?"

Luke looked away.

It was times like these when Ben wished he knew more about child development. Even so, he and Luke had a special bond, usually talking about anything and everything. Well, almost everything. The truth about Luke's birth was still, blessedly, kept from him. He dreaded the day when he would have to tell the boy all that transpired to bring him into this universe. Ben sighed as they pulled into the dwelling place of Luke's wimmen trouble.

The boy hopped out of the speeder and ran to the back to unleash the last water barrel.

Shaking his head, Ben followed and lifted the container onto his shoulder with a little help from the Force. "Would you be so kind as to announce our presence, Luke?"

"Sure, Uncle Ben." Luke walked up to the front door and pushed the doorbell.

A moment later, Stru Darnl answered the door. "Ben! Just in time. Come in, come in."

Ben entered, following Camie's father into the hydroponics garden and placed the barrel by the door. "Stars, it feels 20 degrees cooler in here."

"I hear it's almost like the air conditioning on Coruscant," said Stru. "Any chance I can get an extra delivery next week?"

"I'll see what I can do."

Stru handed Ben his credits and lead the way back into the dwelling area. "You know a lot of people thought you'd never make it as a moisture farmer."

"Is that so?" Ben grimaced, pocketing the payment.

"Yep. Thought you were too soft… you being more of an educated fellow and all. Yep. Lots of people. Not me, of course."

"I appreciate that Stru."

"You know I have a sister-in-law—real good cook—you could certainly do worse than Mae Leane."

Ben averted his eyes, hoping to forestall yet another matchmaking attempt. "I'm not quite ready to consider any matrimonial commitments at this time, Stru."

"Suit yourself. Just don't' wait too long. Never seen so many clucking hens since you landed on this dust ball."

As they turned the corner, both men stopped to see Luke carrying several boxes of supplies into the kitchen.

"And don't drop them, Wormie," said a brown-haired girl around Luke's age.

"Yes, Camie."

Both men smiled as Stru cleared his voice. "Camie, moving supplies into the pantry is your job, not Luke's."

The girl frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm learning important management skills, Papa."

Stru leaned close to Ben. "Takes after her mother, I'm afraid."

Ben smirked. "As well as Mae Leane?"

"Yeah…just forget what I said earlier, okay?" Stru gave Ben a measured look. "You just may be the smartest man on the whole stang planet."

Ben laughed as Luke turned, upsetting the top package which cascaded to the floor.

"Wormie! Pay attention," said Camie, bending to retrieve the fallen parcel.

"Okay, that's enough," said Stru. "Luke go ahead and place them on the table."

Luke obeyed and scooted up to Ben, his face flushing.

Camie's father escorted them to the front door, smiling. "Thanks, Ben, I'll see you next week."

"Next week, then."

They hurried to the speeder and quickly headed home. Luke remained silent the entire ride. As Ben pulled into the garage, he placed a hand on Luke's small shoulder and squeezed. "Luke, did Camie upset you today?"

Luke shook his head.

"Are you sure, youngling? Why don't you just tell Camie, no, when she asks you to do things?"

Luke looked up with his clear, blue eyes and whispered, "Well gee, Uncle Ben, she is sorta pretty."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4

Ben wandered into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of caf. He chuckled remembering the excited look on Luke's face as he opened his life day present. The skyhopper was a huge hit and the child had insisted on taking it to bed with him. The last image Ben had was of the small boy hugging the model to him like a plush toy. _You are getting sentimental in your old age, Kenobi. _

It was then that he noticed the message indicator on the comm. unit. It was late, but Ben decided to play back the missive anyway. He paused mid-sip as the reflection of Bail Organa came into view.

"_Greetings, I hope this message finds you and the boy well." _

Ben placed his cup on the counter and sat down in front of the view screen. "This can't be good."

_"I have received a message from our friend in exile and have been asked to forward this information on to you. There has been a disturbance in the Force and our friend has knowledge about a youngling from the inner core." _

"What in Kessel does this have to do with me?"

_"This youngling is pivotal to the success of certain Imperial plans to school her into a powerful weapon. She must be removed before these plans can be implemented. The child was kidnapped a week ago, but the incident has been covered up by local and intergalactic agencies. It has been decided that you will travel to Coruscant and retrieve the child, returning her to a safe house where her parents are waiting for her." _

Ben gaped. "I am hardly in a position to go gallivanting off planet. I have my own child to raise."

_"I know this is inconvenient and even risky to the plans laid out previously. But our friend insists that you are the one for this mission. He has foreseen it. I have seen to it that funds have been made available to you and the attachment to this message contains all the information you will need, along with documents to enable you to go planet side." _

Ben closed his eyes and sighed.

"_Be well, my friend. And may the Force be with you." _

"Not grotty likely."

Ben pushed up from the chair and stalked back to the kitchen, pouring the rest of his caf into the sink. He reached up to the cabinet over the cooling unit and retrieved a bottle of Corellian whiskey, sloshing it into his cup. Just when things were starting to fall into place. Luke's elementary instructions in the Force were progressing extremely well. He, himself, had finally managed to garner the skills necessary to run the moisture farm and would even turn a profit this year. How was he supposed to put all that on hold so that he could run Master Yoda's little errand?

"School into a powerful weapon…" Ben muttered. He felt an odd tingle shoot up his spine and failed to extinguish a shudder. So it was all right for Luke to be turned into a powerful weapon, but not this unknown child! He threw back the glass and felt the fiery liquid burn his throat. Coughing once, he poured another glass full and downed it again. Their plans to shape Luke into some kind of killing machine turned his stomach cold.

Ben tossed the empty glass into the sink and capped the bottle. Yes, he would do the bidding of the green-skinned curmudgeon, but he would not raise Luke Skywalker in the cold tradition of the Old Republic Jedi. He may have crossed the line and formed an attachment with the child, but so what?

"Perhaps attachments will be the saving grace of the future Jedi Order," he barked to the four walls surrounding him." If they'd been allowed, perhaps Anakin would not have fallen and the whole galaxy wouldn't been in chaos. Ben crossed to the table and sank into his chair.

But he knew. There had always been a darkness to his padawan. He had wanted to affirm Qui-Gon's belief in the boy so badly that he chose not to see what was actually nestled within—fear, anger and eventually—hate. He had tried to see Anakin's darker emotions as something that could be overcome, conquered even. Failure would only be an acknowledgement that his beloved Master had been wrong. So, he had done everything in his power to advance Qui-Gon's legacy. He thought he was doing the right thing…he hoped he was.

Ben swallowed against the lump lodged in his throat and padded to the bedroom next to his lay blissfully asleep, curled around his toy. A smiled tugged at Ben's lips as he stood in the doorway. "Sleep well, youngling." It was easy to see his mother's goodness in him. But even Padme could not have saved Anakin. The entire endeavor was doomed from the start.

And just _when_ had he gone from guardian and teacher to…well, father? Ben ran a hand slowly through his beard. Was it the first time he had stared into the wide, knowing eyes of an infant barely a day old? Or had it been a gradual thing, a medley of sleepless nights, blue-milk kisses and trusting hugs? His jaw clenched as he realized something for the first time: he would not allow anyone to send Luke out to battle the worst Sith in the history of the Universe alone. Not even the solling former Grand Master of the solling Jedi Order.

"Not grotty likely."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter #5**

On the surface, it seemed like a simple plan.

Rent a ship in Mos Eisley, fly to Coruscant, break into Palpatine's Imperial center, find a female youngling around 3-4 years of age, convince aforementioned youngling to trust him enough to leave the palace and travel to a planet he's never heard of and return the child to her parents. No problem at all.

"But why?"

Ben turned and kneeled eye-level with his charge. "We've been over this a number of times already, Luke." He ran his palm over the boy's silky mane, his hand coming to rest on his shoulder. "I'll only be gone about a week on business. While I'm off-planet, you'll be staying at the Inn with Dama and Coolie."

"Not that." Luke set his jaw and folded his arms across his chest. "Why can't I come with you, Uncle Ben? I could be your helper and you've always said what a big help I am."

"Yes," said Ben, "you are a help to me, son, but this time I have to travel alone. The best thing you can do to help me is behave while in Dama's care."

"But why?"

"Because, Luke, the ship I am renting won't hold me, you and the cargo I have to pick up. We have limited funds available and must—"

"—be good stewards of the 'sources we have," answered Luke.

"Resources, youngling, but yes—we must be good stewards." Ben stared into the luminous blue eyes filling with tears and felt his throat tighten. Gathering Luke into his arms, he held him tight and sent all the love and comfort he could through the Force. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Promise?"

Ben arched an eyebrow and tweaked the child's nose. "Have I ever failed to keep an obligation?"

"Depends. What's a oba-gation?"

"Obligation. It means to follow through on something; to fulfill a promise."

"Ohhhh," said Luke, "you mean to make book on."

Ben sighed. "Yes, and that insight of yours is just one more reason I have to regret raising you on a planet dominated by the Hutts."

Luke nestled back into Ben's arms and whispered, "You've never been gone so long before."

"I know," said Ben. He kissed Luke's damp cheek and then the top of his head. "Don't think I won't miss you as well. Now, where's your bag?"

Luke pointed towards the table.

"And your hat?"

Grimacing, Luke pulled it from his back pocket.

"Good, now I'll get mine and we'll be off."

Luke slumped to the table and whipped the bag over his shoulder. "Will you bring me back something?"

"Such as?"

"Something awesome."

"Young man, awesome is my specialty."

Ben checked the fuel consumption rate of the rented Z-95 Headhunter for the fourth time since he had come into range of the planet. He'd had no trouble accessing the funds that Bail had transferred into his sad little account. Not feeling an ounce of guilt, he planned to use part of the funds for the farm and some towards a payment for Dama and Coolie for watching Luke while he was away. There had been one more attempt on Luke's part to change his mind, but Dama quickly understood what was going on and distracted Luke by suggesting that he say goodbye so that they would have time to visit Tosche Station, one of his favorite places while in town.

Of course the hardest part for Ben was leaving Luke behind, knowing that if this whole thing went wrong, he'd never see the boy again.

_"This is Imperial Center. Please identify yourself." _

In his best outer rim accent, Ben replied, "Imperial Center, this is Owen Lars out of Tatooine on the merchant vessel, _Bellowing Bantha." _

"_Please transmit ship ID codes, Bantha." _

"Transmitting codes."

Ben waited, knowing the codes Bail had provided would not pose a problem. It was entering the palace, kidnapping the child and leaving without getting caught that concerned him. He checked the fuel consumption rate for the fifth time and began to drum his fingers along the command console.

_"Bellowing Bantha, what is the nature of your visit?" _

"Business, I need a few droids for the farm."

Pause. "_Long way to come for droids." _

Ben cleared his voice. "Tired of the bloah the Jawas keep trying to pass off as tech."

He heard a light chuckle and then: _"Okay, Bellowing Bantha, you are clear for landing at dock 864c with a clearance time of 3 days. Please follow all landing protocols and procedures. Imperial Center out." _

He was in! He was actually going to Coruscant. How long had it been? Four years since he had walked the halls of the Jedi Temple? Ben began the ship's descent as per protocol, pulling into the docking queue behind a Corellian freighter. He was immediately blocked in by a passport ship scowling from behind him. Four years since he had last faced Anakin and left him for dead near the edge of the molten lava on Mustafar.

Ben edged up to the front of the queue and waited for the docking signal. Was Anakin—no Darth Vader now, was he on planet? He had not contemplated the fact that he might be in close proximity to his former padawan. What if Vader detected him? He would have to keep his shields taut throughout the mission. Ben noticed the docking signal and pushed the stick forward, decelerating while he cut the repulsorlift generator. The ship rocked against the turbulence of breaking through the atmosphere and then leveled out. He idled down and floated into the hanger. From there it was simply taxiing into the landing dock and shutting down.

Step one complete.

Ben sat at the outdoor café table savoring the final bite of his spicy Ahrisa entree. Stars, it had been too long since he'd had something as delectable to eat as this. He placed the fork back on his empty plate and let the last of the seasonings explode against his tongue.

"Another Wrooian ale, sir?"

"No, no thank you. Just the check." Ben pressed the napkin to his lips and pulled out some credits. "Is the Corellian manufacturing center still on the other side of the palace?"

The Gand waitress made change at the table and tucked her datapad in her apron. "Not since the Emperor decided to move all independent businesses away from the main structure. Too much of an eye sore he said. Had Lord Vader take care of the transition two years ago." The waitress shivered. "I for one didn't shed a tear when Vader was sent to work with Tarkin, guy gives me the creeps."

"You are not alone," said Ben. "So Vader is off-planet, then?"

"Yep, good riddance, I say."

"Thank you, my dear."

The waitress scampered off to a table of Devaronians.

Ben downed the last of his ale and placed the glass on the table. Time to consider step two of this harebrained plan. No one knew better than he the elaborate maze within the palace. The Grand Corridor easily accessed most of the public levels inside, but it wasn't as if he'd be able to waltz down the main hall and break into the guarded main structure that lead to the residential living quarters. No, Bale had had a better idea.

Ben entered the public entrance to the palace traipsing lightly on the marble tiles that echoed with each step. He continued through to the Grand Corridor and paused, taking in the Emperor's renovations; the towering wall of black stone and red windowed glass. Huge ch'hala trees lined the walkway, changing color at the vibration of each sound. "Well…I guess there's no accounting for taste."

Entering the public refresher, Ben pulled a senate robe from his pack and quickly donned his disguise. He pocketed the fake ID card and placed his pack in a storage unit behind a trash bin. The lift to the upper levels of the central tower was just opening as he exited the fresher. Dodging a tour group, he ducked into the lift and presented his card to the droid which swiped the card and handed it back.

"What floor, Mr. Systacian?"

"Seventeen."

The lift began to move and Ben stepped to the left, pulling his hood forward. So far so good. The apparatus toned and the doors opened.

"Good day, sir," said the droid.

Ben stepped out and strode to Bail's office. He swiped the ID card and was in. Now to find this mysterious youngling. Bail was onsite in a senate meeting, which would lend credence to his innocence once the child's disappearance was discovered. Ben fired up Bail's datapad and scanned the areas where someone could be secretly detained. He blew out a breath and laid the datapad down on the desk. This girl could be anywhere. It would be so much easier to use the Force and with Vader absent…

Taking a deep breath, he lowered his shields and reached out, attempting to find someone that fit the girl's signature in the Force. He sensed fear and paused, only to realize that most everyone in the palace was in fear. He touched the mind of several guards struggling to stay awake. A cook horrified with the lack of Alderaanian white sauce that was unavailable until next shipment. A few Moffs hoping to usurp Grand Moff Tarken and… a small unique spark in the Force. Ben focused in on the distant glow and pulled. He felt a gasp in the Force as someone tried to avoid him. Got you!

He eased back and sensed the room around her. Not a detention area, but a domicile. She was in the residential section near the library not far from where he was. Another lift ride and he was standing in the corridor between the library and the living quarters. Ben placed a hand on the outer door and closed his eyes. He sensed a diplomat with his female assistant from Dantooine. Moving further down, he turned a corner and saw two Red Guards standing on either side of a door numbered 117.

Red Guards? This child must be more important than he had previously thought. The first guard immediately sped toward Ben with his weapon drawn. Ben threw him against the wall with the Force and pushed the second guard into the door, opening it inward. He dragged both unconscious bodies into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hello?" Ben scanned the enormous sitting room and then walked to the fresher. Nothing. Was this perhaps a decoy? He reached out again with his senses and felt the Force spark again. "Hello?" He entered the empty bedroom and then went straight to the closet. As he opened the door, he heard a small whimper from the back.

"Hey, hey it's okay, youngling." Kneeling down, he reached his hand out towards the small figure quivering in the shadows. "My name is Ben, what's yours?"

The young girl buried her face in her arms.

"I'm here to help. Your parents are waiting for you and I'm going to take you to them."

The red-gold head popped up, exposing a pale oval face. "You are?"

"Yes, youngling. Come on out now and let's see about getting you out of here."

"You promise?"

He smiled. "I do, indeed promise, child. And I never break a promise."

She hesitated a moment and then said, "I'm scared."

"You've every right to be frightened. But I'm the one who is going to make this right. You can trust me, dear."

The girl scooted to the front of the closet and looked up into Ben's face. "You have ginger hair."

Ben chuckled. "As do you, youngling." He paused for a moment taking in her solemn green eyes. There was, indeed, something different about the girl. Perhaps this was not such a ridiculous exercise after all. In fact, he sensed that there was more to this small child than he had anticipated. "Are you in good health? Do you need any refreshment or the fresher?"

She shook her head, grasping Ben's hand. They walked to the door, her eyes never straying from his face.

Ben paused at the entryway and reached out with the Force. "All clear. Let's see if we can go quickly and quietly, all right?"

"Mara."

"Hmmm?"

"My name is Mara."

"Please to meet you, Mara. Now, off we go."


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: Thank you for reading my AU Obi-Wan and Luke story. I have had this in mind for several years, but college and DRL kept getting in the way. I appreciate your encouragement and interest, as well as, your reviews! Also, the "Good Catch" award goes to iBetYouKnowWho for catching my misspelling of Viceroy Organa's first name. Much obliged, or as they say in Bocce: Zanke!_

**Chapter #6**

"Everything going well back there, Mara?" Ben tilted his head towards the rear of the Headhunter and listened. The fabricated passenger space between the power generator and the missile launcher made a perfect refuge for the small girl. Still, this must be all new to the tyke. He grinned. Luke would kill to be in her place.

"How much longer?"

"Not long. We should be coming up on our rendezvous point in about twenty standard minutes."

"What's a rendezvous?"

"It's where we'll meet your parents."

The exit from the palace went astonishingly well. It would only be a matter of time before the two unconscious guards were found and that the girl was missing, but there had been no complications getting her out and onto his ship or entering hyperspace.

Ben assessed the sensor array and then heard the comm unit activate.

_"Obi-Wan, this is Bail. Come in."_

"Bail?" Something must be very wrong if he was willing to risk blowing their cover to contact him. "What's wrong?"

"_Emperor Palpatine has scrambled the entire Coruscanti fleet. The palace has gone on full alert. No one is permitted in or out. It's a complete planet lock down." _

"But, you expected that right?" He could hear Bail's respiration increase.

_"Not to this extent."_

Ben paused. "What aren't you telling me?" Silence followed. Ben could hear his own heart thud in his ears. "Bail?"

The Viceroy sighed through the speaker. _"He's called in Vader." _

Who in the seven bowels of Borelli is this child? Ben swallowed. "Is he close?"

_"He's coming out of Fondor and expected to be on Coruscant around eighteen hundred. Where are you?"_

Ben glanced at the console. "I'm coming up on Agamar, now."

Bale cursed. _"We're going to have to alter our plan." _

"What do you suggest?"

"_Master Yoda thinks it would be best for the child if you were to leave her with him."_

"What?" Ben's mind swam in confusion. Leave this young child with someone she didn't know on a planet comprised of swamp and bog? Were they out of their minds? What about the parents? "I don't understand. Dagobah is no place for a child. She should be with her parents. What is going on?"

"_There was a problem. The parents—" _

"Wait a minute, Bail." Ben switched the audio to his headset. "Okay, continue."

"_The parents never made it to Agamar. I'm still awaiting intel, but we believe that Palpatine found them before they could leave for the rendezvous point." _

"Where are they now?"

"_It's not good, Obi-Wan. We had hoped they'd be imprisoned, but— they've already been executed." _

"Kriff!" Ben pounded the console, but then caught himself. Taking a deep calming breath, he ran a hand through his beard.

"_So you see the best thing for the child is to put her in Master Yoda's care." _

"Are there no other relatives?"

_"None." _

Ben sat in silence considering Bail's words. Something just didn't feel right. He began to sense a shadow of deception, yet couldn't pinpoint its origin. This certainly couldn't be emanating from Bail or Master Yoda. He trusted these men with his life. And yet, a lot of what Bail said just didn't ring true in the Force. Why would Palpatine have left Mara's parents alive in the first place? Now that he thought about it, it made more sense if he'd have dealt with them at the time of the abduction.

"Let me talk with the child some more, perhaps she can shed some light on—"

_"Obi-Wan, that's not what Master Yoda thinks is best." _

What in Hoth is going on? "So you've been in touch with him since this afternoon?"

Silence.

"Somebody's lying."

Ben startled, realizing Mara was right behind him. "What, child?"

She leaned in close and whispered. "Something's….wrong."

Bail cleared his throat and continued. "_It just isn't safe to continue our conversation like this, Obi-Wan. Bring the girl to Dagobah and Master Yoda will explain every—" _

The youngling was right, he felt it, too. But how could she, an untrained Force-user, sense the disparity in the Force? Stars! Was she that strong? And why would Master Yoda want to train her himself? Perhaps Palpatine wasn't the only one with designs on the child's abilities. No. That couldn't be true, and yet…something was off and Ben was not about to put this orphaned child in a position that was not in her best interest. Taking a deep breath, he screamed, "I've got incoming Tie fighters! Kenobi out." Ben disengaged the comm unit and dropped the headset to the floor.

"Now _you're _lying."

Ben closed his eyes. "What did you mean when you said someone is lying?"

Mara's face scrunched up in thought. "It's hard to explain. I just know."

He shook his head. This child was certainly more verbal than Luke, yet he did not sense as bright a presence in the Force as the boy's. Perhaps with the right training…

"They're dead, aren't they? My mom and dad."

Ben's jaw fell open. "Mara…how did you know?"

The little girl shrugged. "I just do. It was the dark man."

Ben swallowed. "I'm so sorry, youngling. I made you a promise, but I will no longer be able to keep it." Ben felt the young girl move back to her hidey-hole. He was surprised at the lack of tears from her. She must be in shock. The tears will come…eventually. "Do you have any aunts or uncles?"

"No."

Ben reprogrammed the navigational computer and punched in the new coordinates. He still had the money Bail had sent him which would prove a great resource for the plan he was just now formulating. "Hold on Mara, we're going to make a stop on a planet called Atzerri."

"Will I be safe there?"

"For the moment." Ben unleashed his crash webbing and shifted towards her. "There's something I want to discuss with you. A new plan of sorts."

"What kind of plan?"

"One that will keep you safe from any and every agenda."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter #7**

"Youngling, how old are you?"

"Four. Mom says I'm small for my age."

Ben smiled and took another bite of his bantha burger. The food stand offered limited dietary options, but Mara didn't seem to mind. Still no overt signs of emotional distress. Once they landed on Atzerri the girl seemed relatively composed. He sensed sadness, but resignation, as well. Curiously she seemed to possess the same Coruscanti accent that he had, which didn't quite fit in with the scenario laid out by Bail. "Mara, on what planet did you and your parents live?"

She paused. "What do you mean?"

"Where were you born?"

"At the med-center."

"But on which planet?"

"The planet we were on."

Ben hesitated a moment, trying to think of a way to explain what he meant. The child was only four, but she seemed to have quite the vocabulary for one so young. Of course that didn't mean she knew planetary systems. "What was the name of the planet?"

"Don't know, but we were just there." She picked up her burger and continued eating.

Ben reached out to touch the girl's small hand. "You mean, you and your parents lived on the planet where I found you?"

"Yes."

It would certainly explain how Palpatine sensed her in the Force, but why had Bail left out that piece of intel? "Mara, do you know what the Force is?"

"No." She swallowed and took a sip of her lemonade.

"I am a … teacher of sorts. I have a son, well not a real son…I am his guardian. He calls me Uncle Ben and I teach him about the power of the Force. We live on Tatooine and we are safe from the Emperor there." Stars, was he really considering this?

"Is it far away?"

"Heavens, yes. In the outer rim. It is several days journey from here, but we run a farm and I train Luke there." Ben watched the girl as she toyed with her straw. "Mara, I want you to be safe and grow up happy and learn about your potential abilities."

"I just want to go home."

Ben sighed. "I know, sweetling. I wish I could take you there, but you wouldn't be safe. You understand that, right?"

She nodded.

"So, will you think about perhaps coming to live with Luke and me?"

Mara settled her burger onto her plate and wiped her hands with her napkin. "No."

"No?"

"I don't need to think about it. I'll go with you."

Ben blinked. "You will?"

"Yes."

"Just like that?"

"Yes. You're a good man."

"I do try…" Ben winced. "Well then, we have much to accomplish before we leave."

Ben gathered up the paper items and deposited them in the nearby trash bin. Another child. Could he really be responsible for two children? Train them. Feed them. Tuck them into bed at night. How much more different would a female youngling be than a male? Surely not much. He could do this. Certainly. "I suppose we need to put in a bit of shopping before we head out. I'm afraid I've no feminine items amongst our things. Just two surly bachelors we've been. He took Mara by the hand and found the nearest mercantile and was immediately approached by a female sales clerk.

"May I help you?"

"I certainly hope so. We need everything for the girl, but we do need to economize."

The sales clerk smiled down into Mara's face. "I think I can help you find just what you need. Follow me."

They paraded down to an area in the back full of little girl necessities. Ben had to admit that there just might be more to female younglings than he had first anticipated.

The salesgirl placed another parcel of clothing in Ben's arms. "Your daughter is certainly a lucky girl to have a father who pays such a personal interest in her needs."

Ben opened his mouth to explain her error, but then paused. In essence he really was the child's father now, just as he had become Luke's. He smiled and nodded his head.

An hour later they were loaded down with more things than Luke and Ben had together. After depositing their purchases onto the rented ship, they had just one more stop and their tasks would be complete.

As Ben led the way to a secluded area, he saw a unit of stormtroopers patrolling the streets. "Stang," Ben cursed.

"You're not supposed to say words like that. It's unladylike."

Ben chuckled. "I can see that you're to be a shining beacon of propriety in our family." They ducked into the doorway of a large inn and waited as the troopers passed by.

"They look like the men who took me," Mara whispered.

Ben felt an explosion of seething anger burst into the Force. He looked down into the face of the young girl and saw her green eyes flare. "Breathe out, Mara."

She closed her eyes and let go of her breath. "Are they going to take me again?"

"Not on my watch, dear heart." The girl's anger diminished as the stormtroopers marched to the end of the walkway. Ben pulled Mara out of the inn and into an alley which led to a small cantina. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Yeah?" asked a voice from behind a small window.

"You want to let us in..."

"…I want to let you in."

The door opened and they made their way over to the bar.

"Kinda young, ain't she?"

Ben looked up into the face of the large bartender and slid some credits across the counter. "I'm looking for a slicer named Muer."

The credits disappeared into the bartender's large fists as he indicated an area in the back.

Ben placed a hand on Mara's shoulder as they walked to a wide table near the exit. They sat across from a young male slicer and his various MicroData tech.

"What cha' need?"

"Identification and guardianship papers for the child." Ben passed a large amount of credits across the table. That just about did it for the capitol Bail had given him. All he had left was the small payment he planned to give to Dama. No new droids this season. If only he possessed less moral fiber.

"This ain't no kidnapping, is it?"

Ben's brows rose. "No. Of course not, she is fully cognizant and in agreement with the situation."

Muer huffed. "Don't know no cognizant, but I don't help kidnappers."

"Commendable, indeed. Mara explain to the gentleman that you are not being kidnapped," said Ben.

Mara folded her hands in her lap. "I am not being kidnapped."

The slicer turned to his keypad, his fingers flying across his Versafuction88.

"I _was_ kidnapped before…"

Ben coughed. "What she means is—"

Muer stopped typing and swiveled back to face them. "I don't do no kidnappers, pal."

"I am not a kidnapper, young man," said Ben.

Muer leaned in towards Mara. "Did this guy take you?"

"Yes."

"What she means is—"

"She says you took her." The young slicer folded his arms across his chest. "I don't help kidnappers."

Mara continued. "He took me from the Dark Man's house. The Dark Man is bad."

The slicer frowned. "Is the Dark Man your pa?"

"No. He's bad."

"So the Dark Man kidnapped you?" asked the slicer.

"Yes."

"And this guy rescued you?"

Mara smiled. "Yes, he is a good man."

"I do try…" _stang!_

"Okay, then." Muer swiveled back to his keypad. "Name?"

Ben took a deep breath. "Would you like to keep your first name, child?"

She nodded, her eyes big and solemn.

He placed a hand on her head and smoothed her bright red hair. "We'll have to leave your last name behind, but is there a name that has some meaning to you that you'd like as your last name?"

Mara nodded again. "My mother's name. Jade."

Ben smiled and looked back at the slicer. "Mr. Muer, this is Mara Jade."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter #8**

Luke Skywalker stood with his hands on his hips frowning like a wet hoojib. "Uncle Ben, I said bring me back something awesome, not some dumb-old girl."

Ben cleared his throat. "Luke that is no way to greet our new family member. I would remind you of your manners, youngling." Mara froze next to Ben's side, staring at the scowling boy before them.

Luke jammed his fists into his pants pockets and mumbled.

"I beg your pardon, what was that again?" asked Ben.

Luke's face flushed. "I'm sorry!"

"Not quite what I was looking for, but it's a start. Go get your things, son."

Luke fled from the room barely missing Dama as she entered the foyer.

"Welcome back, Ben," said Dama, wiping her hands on a kitchen towel. "And who have we here?"

"Dama may I present, Mara Jade. Mara will be staying with us as my ward."

"Another ward?" Dama kneeled down to face the young girl. "Welcome to Tatooine, Mara. It's good to know there will be a lady around the farm now." She winked at the girl and reached into the pocket of her apron, handing Mara a boffa treat.

Mara bit down on the confection and smiled.

"I was hoping to call upon you for continued child care now and then, but with the addition of Mara." Ben reached into the folds of his vest and pulled out the rest of Bail's financial assistance, handing it to the woman. "It would only be for another year, then the children will be eligible for school while I'm out in the fields."

Dama stood and crossed her arms across her chest. "Ben Kenobi, I am not taking payment from you."

"Dama, I must insist. You've been so generous with your time—"

"You and Luke are family." Dama looked down at the young girl and smiled. "And Mara is now part of that package. So put your credits in the bank or buy something you really need. Like a new pair of pants."

"What's wrong with my pants?"

"Holes. You've been sporting holes in your pants for two seasons."

Ben's face flushed a fiery red as he felt the back of his pants. They were, indeed, a tad thin around the left back pocket.

Luke bound back into the room with his pack and several new wooden toys.

"What do you say to Dama, Luke?" prompted Ben.

"Thank you Aunt Dama for letting me stay…and for the new toys…and for not telling Uncle Ben about the speeder accident."

"What?" cried Ben, looking back at Dama.

"Everything is fine. No body parts were lost." Dama walked to the sideboard and picked up a large casserole dish. "Thirty minutes on medium capacity. Now scoot." She handed Ben the dish and exited down the hallway.

"You heard the woman, younglings. Scoot!"

Luke laughed.

"And what is so funny?" asked Ben.

"You said scoot."

Ben grinned and started toward the exit with the children in tow. "Hat, young man."

Luke paused and pointed at Mara. "She's not wearing a hat."

"Hat, young lady."

Mara reached into the satchel hanging from Ben's arm and pulled out a white sun hat. "This one?"

Ben nodded. "First rule here on Tatooine—"

"Always wear your hat," chimed Luke. "But sometimes I forget…"

They exited the Inn and climbed into the awaiting speeder. As Ben turned on the ignition, Luke leaned towards Mara and whispered, "Sometimes I forget on purpose."

Ben sat at the kitchen table with his caf in hand. He would need to clean out the storage room in the morning for the girl. A lady needs her own space after all. He glanced over at Luke pretending to be asleep on the lounger. "You are only giving up your bed for one night, Luke." Ben took a sip and swallowed. "And pouting is unbefitting a Jedi."

Luke turned to face Ben and frowned. "It's not fair. Why does she have to be here anyway?"

"Come here, child."

Luke scurried out from under the covers and climbed up into Ben's lap. He snuggled in close and sighed. Ben loved these times with the boy. He ran a hand soothingly over Luke's back and found himself rocking to the rhythm of some unsung lullaby.

"First of all, I will always be here for you. Having someone new with us will never change that. It appears the Force has decided to alter our original family unit to include Mara. I will protect and train you both. She has lost her parents just like you did many years ago."

"Aren't you my parent?"

Ben smiled. "In a way, I am. I love you and take care of you like a parent, but I am not a biological relative."

"What's bio—gical?"

"It means you did not come from my body, but you do live in my heart."

Luke yawned. "But you're still _my_ Uncle Ben, right?"

"Yes, youngling. I will always be your Uncle Ben."

"Will she call you Uncle Ben, too?"

Ben paused. "If she wants to. That will be her decision to make."

"Will she train with us?"

Ben rested his hand on Luke's blond head. "That is the plan. She has much to catch up with. Perhaps you will assist her in learning the ways of the Force."

"Not grotty likely."

Ben stopped rocking. "Excuse me, young man?"

"You say that all the time."

Ben cleared his throat. "Perhaps with a lady among us, we will endeavor to use our manners to the advancement of our character."

Luke pouted. "I liked it better when it was just us mens."

Ben stood, carrying Luke in his arms and placed him back on the lounger. He covered his charge with the knitted blanket that Coolie made and tucked the ends under his small body. Leaning over, he placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. "You'll soon learn that women add a great deal to the improvement of our society."

"All I know is I'm sleeping here and she's in _my _bed."

Ben crossed to the control panel and dimmed the lights. "Good night, son."

Luke rolled over onto his stomach and mumbled something.

As Ben padded to his own sleeping quarters, he began to consider that incorporating a new addition into their family might not be as easy as he previously thought. "Not grotty likely."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter #9**

Ben lifted the large water barrel onto his back and pushed his way into the _Anchorhead Cantina_, stopping at the counter_._

Moina was just finishing up with a customer and strolled over to greet him. "Hey, Handsome. Word has it that you've picked up yet another kiddo." She pulled out the water payment and placed it on the flat surface.

"Hello, Moina. Indeed I have. A little girl named Mara." He rolled the barrel around to the back of the counter and docked it by the drink distribution station. "She's waiting in the speeder with Luke."

Moina raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. "I'd be careful about going off planet then, cowboy. Every time you leave you seem to come back with another kid."

Ben laughed and pocketed his credits. "I believe I've reached my quota on younglings for the time being."

The waitress sashayed to the window and peered through the blinds of the cantina, spying both children nestled in the back seat. "A ginger like you, huh? Looks mighty suspicious if you ask me, Benny. Sure you're not picking up the tab of one of your little adventures?"

Ben coughed. "I can assure you that these children are in my care because of extenuating circumstances."

Moina turned and then trailed a single figure down Ben's chest. "Sure they are. Anytime you need an adventure, you just give me a call. I'll see to it that there are no extenuating circumstances, sweet thing.'"

A large group of Rodians barged into the cantina pushing Ben to the side. "Moina! Mi Chuba! Boska!

Moina huffed. "Stoopa Rodians trying to speak huttese, sleemo exhaust for brains." She led them to a large booth in the back, mumbling the entire way.

Ben took the opportunity to duck out and hopped into the speeder.

"Can we go home now, Uncle Ben?" asked Luke.

"Yes, youngling."

"Lunch?"

"Always the epicurean, young Luke."

"I'm just hungry."

They sped off, leaving Anchorhead in their wake. Upon reaching the farm, the two children bounded out of the landspeeder and ducked into the habitat. Ben made lunch and left the children happily munching while he checked for messages on the comm. Strange that Bail had not made contact. It had been a week since their return and nothing from Alderaan or Coruscant.

"Uncle Ben, will we have training after this?" asked Luke, his mouth full.

"Hmmm?"

Mara turned in her seat towards the comm unit. "He wants to train after we eat, but we always have quiet time after lunch."

Luke rolled his eyes and took another bite of his meatlump soup.

"Mara is correct. After our hour respite we will work on forms. I think it's time we begin with training lightsabers, as well." Ben joined them at the table and picked up his own spoon.

"Eniki!" cheered the boy.

"Basic, please," chided Ben.

Luke jumped up from the table and circled around the room. "Lightsabers! I'm a Jedi, I'm a Jedi!"

"Not yet, youngling." Ben smiled as he scooped up the boy and dumped him back into his chair. Looking over at Mara he noticed her somber expression and wondered, yet again, at her lack of emotion. With the exception of the anger on Atzerri, he'd noticed very few feelings from her. "Does that sound acceptable, Mara?"

The young girl pressed her lips together and nodded.

"All right, then. Finish up and we will meet again at fourteen hundred hours."

Luke flew from his seat, followed by a more sedate Mara. As Ben placed their dishes in the thermo-static cleaning unit, he decided to watch the holonews for any word on the girl's disappearance. So far, there had been nothing but silence on the subject.

Ben punched a couple keys and settled down into the lounger. He flicked through a few channels and then stopped on the Imperial channel. Nothing. No mention of the child or the planetary lockdown. He tried Galaxy NewsNet and found more of the same. He then decided to splurge and use some extra credits on the Alderaanian HoloNews.

A young man was reading the Alderaan society news when Bail's name caught Ben's ear:

"_Local Royal watchers have submitted that it's been over a week since any sighting of Viceroy and First Chairman, Bail Organa. It was noted that his last public appearance was on Coruscant during a Senate meeting eight days ago. When asked, a royal spokesperson said that the Prince Regent was on an ambassadorial tour in the Hapes system with his daughter, Princess Leia. Queen Breha Organa held an early morning meeting with her cabinet and then attended the opening of the new children's med-center in Crevasse City." _

Stranger and stranger. Certainly Bail had no idea whether he and Mara had survived the fabricated Imperial attack. This made no sense. Ben turned off the HoloNews and turned to the comm unit. Should he risk contacting Bail? It had been decided years ago that Bail would be the liaison between the three of them. He had access to better tech and credits that would enable him to disguise their activities. But there was always a risk of Bail's resources being traced back to him if he sent some their way. Because of this, Ben was mostly on his own with very few exceptions. Yoda had little technology on Dagobah and could not even reach Tatooine.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply into the Force. He sensed Luke sleeping and Mara at rest. Reaching further, he perceived a tremor of darkness emanating from the core planetary systems. There was turmoil surrounding Coruscant, as shadows seems to shift about the planet. Contrary to the news reports, things were not business as usual. Losing Mara must have ruffled quite a few dark side feathers.

Ben shuddered and ran his hands through his hair. He would have to be more careful in his long range meditations. It was unlikely that he and the children could be sensed from Coruscant and Ben could hide himself quite well. The children were too green to emanate a perceivable signature in the Force from so far away. It was even more implausible that they would consider looking in the outer regions. He doubted Palpatine had established any kind of link with the girl, at least he had not perceived any. Still, caution was merited.

Ben rose from his chair and padded to his bedroom, retrieving the training lightsabers he had constructed previously. Time for the children to take their next step into the Force.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I would like to cite the pro-fic author of the original lightsaber line about 'cutting your own head off,' but couldn't locate the book. If anyone knows, I'd appreciate you letting me know so I can acknowledge the author. Thanks.

JP

**Chapter # 10 **

Ben stood before his two padawans in the empty speeder bay and cleared his throat. "Remember younglings, the first rule in using a lightsaber is:

"Don't cut your own head off," Luke and Mara responded in union.

It had been two months since Mara had come to live with them. Two months and still no word from Bale. Alderaan was strangely quiet on the whereabouts of the Viceroy and his daughter. Ben began to consider whether Queen Breha was covering up some kind of mission involving her husband.

"I know that sounds ridiculous, but trust me when I say that lightsabers are not to be used lightly. They are elegant weapons, but—"

"—extremely deadly ones," recited Mara. The young girl focused on the practice drone as if she were facing down a krayt dragon. Her strikes were precise but infrequent causing her to receive several zaps from the drone. What Luke lacked in finesse he made up for in sheer number of flailing responses, not unlike a certain Jedi Master he used to know.

"Stand down, younglings." Ben stood and ignited his own lightsaber. "You are forgetting to draw on the Force as your guide. Without the Force you are poorly equipped for battle." Ben squared off in front of both drones and reached out to the Force. The first drone circled him while the second one danced to his left. Without warning, the drones shot electrical bolts at the same time forcing Ben to dodge with his body and counter with his saber. After ten bolts, the drones slid into sleep mode.

"Bargon yanah coto da eetha, Uncle Ben!" shouted Luke.

Ben smiled and extinguished his blade. "I'm not the best, child, but I have had good teachers. Mind your basic please."

Luke looked over at the young girl and grimaced. The boy was still not 100% accepting of Ben's new ward, but he hoped, in time, things would move towards a more congenial relationship. As for Mara, she was serious in her studies, but continued to be closed off emotionally even with him.

"That's enough for today, children. I've a trip into Mos Espa that must be made so head inside and get ready to leave. It's Mara's turn for the sani-steam first."

Both children handed their sabers to Ben and moved into the dwelling, Luke racing as he always did.

Mara paused and turned to Ben. "Does he ever just walk?"

Ben thought for a moment. "Not that I can recall, my dear."

With few minutes to spare, Ben dropped the children at Dama's and headed south for Mos Espa. Word had reached him that a moisture farmer calling it quits was auctioning off his equipment and droids in the marketplace before the podraces began. He planned to pick up a few much needed items at a good price. Pulling into the Xelric Draw, he taxied a bit and then coasted into a parking area near the Mos Espa Arena. A young slave boy immediately ran up to his landspeeder.

"Kava che?" asked Ben in Huttese.

"Tweentee," said the boy.

Ben scoffed. "You want twenty to watch my speeder for the day? Too much. I'll do eetheen."

"Eetheen, ya ya!" cried the boy hopping into the speeder.

Ben knew he was being scalped, but hoped the extra money would help to feed the skinny youngling that evening. It was iffy, as most things were in Mos Espa. He handed partial payment to the lad and left the parking area. Passing several shacks and cupolas, he reached the large trading house and entered. The climate-controlled interior was a good twenty degrees cooler.

Proceeding to the main hall, he took a seat and waited for the auction to begin. As Ben glanced about, he felt a stirring in the Force. Several beings were looking around and whispering among themselves. Something was causing a disturbing sensation which filtered through the entire hall.

One of the estate representatives, a pale Twi-lek with a piercing, yellow eyes, moved to the podium and cleared his throat. "Auction 1735 is hereby cancelled due to the sudden arrival of Imperial representatives." A gasp erupted from the floor as several beings rose and vacated the room. The auctioneer banged a gavel and waved for the remaining attenders to sit down. "We will reschedule the auction after negotiations between the Imperial representatives and the Hutt Cartel are concluded. Jabba Desilijic Tiure wishes to assure everyone that business will continue as before with, perhaps, a few Imperial accommodations. Yanee dah."

Ben watched as everyone flooded the exit and then found himself at the end of that line. A moisture farmer named, Clauson, turned and faced him. "Imperials on Tatooine. Never thought I'd see that. Wonder what's got them so interested in this dust ball."

"I can't imagine," said Ben. He looked out the side window and saw stormtroopers patrolling the streets. "They must've just landed."

"All I know is I'm heading back home as soon as I get out of here. Don't care what the wife wanted at the spice shop."

Ben had other plans. He slipped out the door and headed to the open-air part of the marketplace to observe and gather intel. Why Mos Espa? Or was this the beginning of a greater Imperial influence in Tatooine? Vendors stood behind their booths while customers hurried past them without stopping. Already the fear of the Empire was affecting life in this rough, criminal-laden town.

Changing plans, Ben walked a little further and then entered the _Sandstorm Retreat, _the largest cantina in the city. Slipping into the back he slid into a small booth and began to listen to the conversations around him:

"Mee dwanna go sleemo!"

"Naw, I'm sure we're the first town…"

"How do you know?"

"Bartender, more ale...

"Doompa D'emperiolo stoopa."

"Better not call them that to their faces.

"Heard they was looking for someone..."

"Half of Mos Espa has someone looking for them."

"No, they're looking for kids…"

"Hutts won't like the empire cutting into their slave market."

"Uh uh, I heard it was a specific kid—a girl…"

Ben felt a cold shiver up his spine. He bolted from the booth and left the cantina, bumping into two stormtroopers on the pedwalk.

"Hey, watch it!" The first trooper grabbed Ben by the collar and pushed him against the cantina wall. "Settle down."

Ben took a deep breath, preparing himself.

The second trooper shoved a flimsie in his face. "You seen this child?"

Ben let out his breath and stared into the face of Mara Jade. "No."

The trooper pushed Ben down the sidewalk. "Then move along, pal."

Ben started to run, but thought better of it. He pulled the hood of his cape over his head and bustled to the arena parking lot. The slave boy was still sitting in the back of his landspeeder with his feet crossed on the head rest of the front seat. Tossing the remainder of the boy's payment to him, Ben jumped into the front seat barely waiting for the youngling to get out.

Home. He must get home. How did they find them? He specifically went to Mos Espa to rent the Headhunter and…. Ben felt his stomach sink. Transponder codes. He had tried to save a little money by not purchasing false transponder codes. The Empire must have traced every ship that left Coruscant during the time frame that Mara was rescued. "Stupid, Kenobi." He knew better. Not for the first time, he wondered why Palpatine was so adamant about getting her back. The problem now was how to keep her safe because if the Emperor found her, what was keeping him from finding Luke.

Ben bit his lip and accelerated towards home.

to be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to all for reading and posting. I really appreciate your encouragement!

JP

**Chapter #11**

Ben burst into Huff Darklighter's office, his secretary trailing behind him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Darklighter, he wouldn't listen to reason."

Huff nodded to the men seated around him. "Gentlemen, let's pick this up tomorrow, same time."

As one, the well-dressed men rose from the table and exited the room. Left alone, Huff indicated an empty chair. "Have a seat, Kenobi."

"I can't. It's imperative that I speak with you and leave as quickly as possible."

"Leave? You mean leave Tatooine?"

Ben placed both hands on Huff's desk, leaning toward the Tatooine native. "Yes, I've got to get off planet."

"Wait just a minute, okay? This isn't like you at all."

Ben began to pace the room, running a hand through his hair. "I need to acquire funds that will enable me and the children to depart immediately."

Huff froze. "What are you talking about? I thought we had an agreement…"

"The three of us are in danger." Ben stopped pacing and pounded his fist on Huff's desk. "I need you to purchase the moisture farm and give me the credits."

"Sit down, Ben."

"I don't have time—"

"Sit down!"

Ben fell into the chair in front of the massive wooden desk.

Huff folded his arms across his large belly, cocking his head as if taking Ben's mettle. Just as Ben was about to get up from the chair, he spoke, "You're a Jedi, aren't you?"

Ben's mouth fell open.

"Thought so. And Luke, he's got the makings of a Jedi, right?"

Ben nodded.

Huff swiveled in his chair. "Same goes for that little ginger-haired girl?"

Again he nodded letting out a deep breath.

"So why all of sudden do you need to leave?"

"Stormtroopers are in Mos Espa. They are looking for Mara which will, in turn, mean the capture of all three of us."

"I've wondered what happened to all the Jedi these last four years. Hoped that there were hiding out, like you. Waiting for when the time was right. I thought this far away in the outer rim, you'd be okay. Seems the Emperor's reach grows longer every day."

Ben leaned back in his chair, listening to a large timepiece ticking from the book case. "How long have you known?"

Huff laughed. "Almost from the beginning. You're not exactly the kind of guy who chooses to live on Tatooine, Ben. But you've done all right by Luke. More than all right actually." Huff stood and walked to a large safe behind a false wall.

"Does anyone else suspect?"

"Nah, I was pretty good at covering your tracks."

Ben shook his head and sighed. "I don't know what to say. Thank you."

Huff stared at Ben with a frown. "I can't buy the farm, Ben."

"But—"

Huff reached into the safe and pulled out a small bag and then shuffled through some flimsies. "The farm is in Luke's name, you're only acting as guardian with power of ownership on his behalf. Only Luke can sell the farm, but not until he's twenty-one."

"Oh, stars." Ben leaned forward, shaking his head. "What can I do?"

Huff took a packet of flimsies from the stack and placed it on his desk. "Sarha, get in here and bring your stamp!" He picked up a stylist and signed several areas, flipping the pages quickly.

The secretary flitted through the door.

"Notarize this."

Sarha began to initial and stamp where Huff pointed. "Now you, Kenobi, sign here… and here, also here."

Ben picked up the stylist. "What are we doing?"

"You're releasing the running of the farm to me. Luke will still be owner under your guardianship, but I will manage and collect profit for a small fee. In return, I'll provide you with some credits and three passageways off this rock. I will hold the profits in a ghost account until you contact me, although it may be a while before there is much to  
send you." Huff folded up the documents and handed the jingling bag to Ben. "That should get you started. Now, where do you want to go?"

"I…have no idea."

"Where might you be safe?"

Ben shook his head. "We had thought that Luke would be best served with family, but then the Lars…"

Huff grunted. "So what about the mother's side? Any family there?"

Ben closed his eyes picturing the dying face of Padme Amidala. The idea of placing Luke with his maternal family had not even been an option at the time. There had to be no suspicion that Padme's children survived the birth. Keeping them both safe from the Emperor had been imperative and involving the Naberries would have only lead to Luke's discovery. But what about now? Had enough time passed that a relationship would no longer pose a threat?

"Time's wasting, Ben. I don't need a name, just a planet."

Naboo was near the outer rim and Padme's family was very well off financially. But how would they handle the idea that they had been lied to all this time. What if they wanted to take the boy from him?

"Ben?"

Ben rose. "Naboo. We'll head to Naboo."

"Which city?"

Padme's family had lived in the capital. He'd try there first. "Theed."

"Sarha! Purchase three public transport tickets for Naboo! They'll pick them up at the station." The secretary returned to her desk as Huff stood and walked Ben to the door. "Get the children and pack up. Your flight leaves in—Sarha, when does the flight leave?"

"Three standard hours."

"Got that?" Huff grabbed Ben's shoulder and squeezed. "Now hurry."

"Thank you—"

"Go!" He shoved Ben out the door and watched him jump into his speeder, heading for the inn.

Huff sighed. "Kark, I hope they make it."

*****

"I don't understand," wailed Luke from the back seat.

Ben pulled into the speeder bay and hurried the children into the residence. "There's little time to explain, son. You are in danger. Prepare your large pack and backpack. Take everything you can. Clothing, shoes, toiletries—you won't be coming back."

"But, I don't want to leave."

"Neither do I, but we must." Ben pulled out a large duffle and opened the safe in the living area, stuffing the contents into his bag. He then dragged the duffle to the medicine cabinet in the fresher and emptied the entire contents into the bag. Luke trailed behind him, pulling on his arm.

"But why?"

Ben pulled his arm from Luke's grasp and ran into his own bedroom. He stuffed his wardrobe into the bag along with shoes and undergarments. Not much time left.

Luke grabbed Ben around the waist, preventing him from continuing. "Don't, Uncle Ben— "

"Stop it, Luke—NOW!

Luke dropped to the floor screaming. Tears fell from his face as he began to twist his head back and forth repeatedly.

Ben flinched as the boy fall apart. He crouched down next to him and engulfed him in his arms. "I'm sorry, Luke. I'm so sorry. Shhhh….there's a good boy. Take a deep breath." Ben looked up to see Mara's wide green eyes watching them. "Are you okay, Mara?"

She stood motionless, staring at them. Her face paled as her lower lip began to quiver. "What about me?"

"What, child?"

"What's going to happen to me?"

Ben closed his eyes and extended his hand to the little girl. "You are coming with us, of course, dear heart." She fell into Ben's lap and laid her head on Luke's back. "We are a family, the three of us. Don't ever doubt that. Now, look at my face—both of you. That's good. I don't have time to explain, but we need to leave here as quickly as we can."

Luke hiccupped and let out a raged breath.

"I will explain more once we are safe, but for now we must hurry and get to the public transport center. Will you help me, younglings?"

"Yes," whispered Mara.

"Luke?"

He nodded and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Good, now let's go."

It took them longer than he had expected, but they were packed and in the landspeeder in about an hour and a half. Traveling to the Anchorhead, Ben sold the speeder and pocketed the measly credits, then raced to the ticket office and picked up their tickets.

"Do we get to fly in a big one?" asked Luke, dragging his pack behind him. He seemed to have settled after his brief melt down.

"Pretty big. It is public transport." Ben looked down at Mara noting the red-gold hair peeping out from under her hat.

"Mara, dear, let's see if we can render your locks a little less conspicuous." They detoured to a little stand selling head scarves and purchased a dark blue one. "Now, if I remember correctly…" He wrapped the scarf around the girl's head, tying it in the back. "Good, now place your hat on top and we'll be off."

Thirty minutes later, they were on board and seated in a small cabin. Ben smiled as he realized that Huff Darklighter had spent the extra credits on a private room for them. It was cramped, but more than what he had expected. The engines began to whine as the ship warmed up.

Luke barreled to the window and gazed out. "Look, we can see everything from up here."

Ben rose and glanced out the window, too. The transport station was higher than the pedway platform and allotted a panoramic-type view.

"Come on, Mara," said Luke, reaching a hand towards her. "Take a look."

Mara grasped Luke's hand and peered out the window, then gasped.

Ben spotted them at the same time. Stormtroopers. Just arriving and disembarking into Anchorhead.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, looking between Ben and the girl. "Ouch, Mara, you're hurting my hand!"

Ben placed a hand on Mara's shoulder. "Deep breath, sweetling." He sensed such hatred emanating from the child that he found himself breathing deeply as well. "Let go of your anger."

"Like this." Luke took a huge breath, puffing out his cheeks and crossing his eyes. Mara began to smile as Luke blew out, moving Mara's bangs away from her forehead.

To Ben's surprise, she burst out laughing. Luke immediately joined in and had all three of them giggling.

Mara paused and then threw her arms around Luke. "Thank you."

Luke looked up at Ben and smiled. "No problem, we're family. Right, Uncle Ben?"

"Indeed, we are." He placed a hand on both youngling's head. "Now, let's get into our seats and restraints. It won't be much longer before we take off."

Both children sank into their seats and fumbled with the crash webbing, Luke rushing to be first. "Uncle Ben, I'll be able to look out the portal once we're in space, right?"

Ben smiled. "Of course, youngling."

Luke finished installing his harness and beamed up at Ben. "Actually, this is kinda exciting.

"Yes?" whispered Ben.

"Yeah, I've been waiting to travel on a space ship my whole life."

Ben's smile faded as he turned towards the portal. He only hoped it would be a long and happy.

...to be continued


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter #12**

Ben stared down at the blue and green patchwork planet below them. Naboo was an odd world. No molten core, but a strange locap plasma honeycomb interior instead. He recalled the swamps, grassy plains and shallow seas that made up a great deal of the landscape. Naboo would always be a sad reminder of the death of his beloved master. "I'm back, Master," he whispered. "I only hope I'm doing the right thing." The transport broke atmosphere and descended further towards the surface of the planet.

"Are we there yet?"

Ben chuckled. "Now why am I not surprised by your question, young Luke?"

"Because he's been asking for the last four hours," said Mara.

The space ship passed the great cliffs and hovered over Theed Spaceport, moving into position to dock. With a slight bump, the ship landed as engines were disengaged.

"Get your packs, children, we are officially here. Let's go."

Luke pulled away from the window and slipped into his backpack. "So many people, Uncle Ben! How many live here?"

"Oh, close to four and a half billion," said Ben.

Luke looked over and Mara and whispered, "Is that a lot?"

Mara nodded as she waited by the door.

"I hope there's room for us," said Luke, dragging his pack behind him.

The three exited the boarding ramp and caught an airbus into Theed proper. Luke pressed his nose against the small window taking in the large city and its unique architecture. "Look, Mara, they're buildings have round roofs made of some kind metal."

Mara glanced out the window and then sat back in her seat. "Will the white men be there?"

Ben placed an arm around the girl's shoulder and leaned in. "I expect so, however, with this planet being so populated it will be easier to hide." He stood up and looked out the window again. "And I am hoping for some help this time."

They disembarked at Palace Plaza and walked up to the _Veruna Inn _which Ben had researched while on the transport. The front desk was sedate in its ornamentation, but well-constructed as was the rest of the foyer. Naboo was a planet not unlike Alderaan which placed great importance in the fine arts and beauty.

"May I help you, sir?" A small human female with dark hair and a name plate reading _Anme _addressed them from behind the desk.

"We'd like a room for one adult and two children, please."

Anme went to work on her datapad and then smiled. "How long will you be staying with us?"

Now that was the question. Ben had no idea and his credits were few. "Three days," he replied.

"Yes, sir." Anme recited a price that would need to be paid up front.

"Of course." Ben handed her the payment and then took the card key with a smile. The three of them followed the steward to the lift and up to their room.

"Your first time on Naboo, sir?" asked the steward.

Ben smiled. "No, but it has been a very long time."

The lift chimed as the door opened. They walked the few steps to their room and waited while the steward opened the door and handed the card key to Ben.

Luke bolted into the door and jumped onto the bed, dropping his packs as he went. "Did you see it Uncle Ben? Did ya'? They have roads made of water!"

Mara dropped her bag on the floor as well. "They're called rivers."

"Actually, they are technically called canals, but river is somewhat accurate," said Ben sitting on the bed closest to the door. "Ah, conditioned air…what a delight. It is good to be among civilization once more." He rose and padded towards the fresher. "Luke, would you like to see something really amazing?"

Luke nodded and dove off the bed. He followed Ben, his eyes wide.

"Watch this, youngling."

Ben twisted a nob above the sink and water poured from the faucet.

Luke's mouth fell open. "Stop it, quick!"

Mara poked her head in the doorway. "What is it?"

"Water is falling out of that thing and we have nothing to catch it with."

Ben turned the knob to off.

"Luke," said Mara, laughing. "It's a sink, you don't have to catch it."

"But…but…"

"It's okay, Luke." Ben turned the knob once more releasing the water. "Go ahead, touch it. Wash your hands. Avail yourself of the soap even."

Luke poked a finger into the stream of running liquid and gasped. He inserted his right hand, then left, then amassed a mountain of bubbles as he rubbed his hands together with the soap. "Wabdah nenoleeya! It's a miracle!"

Ben stifled a laugh.

Mara grinned and looked up at Ben and then back at Luke. "If you like that, wait till you see the shower."

After a lunch of Scrimpi covered in glockaw sauce, Ben insisted the children rest before they toured the city. As usual, Luke balked, but once his head hit the pillow, he stilled, and was breathing deeply. Mara almost fell asleep during the meal. With the two younglings slumbering, Ben took advantage of the comm. unit and began to research the Naberries.

It appeared that Padme's sister, Sola, had had another daughter with her husband, Darred. The eldest daughter, Ryoo, was a few years older than Luke and Mara, while the youngest, Pooia was about their age. With different planetary rotations, each planet had various measurement systems for deciphering age.

Ben paused, looking at a picture of Sola Naberrie and her husband and wondered what kind of reception he would receive. Pausing to look at Sola, he noticed the physical similarities she shared with Padme: dark hair and penetrating eyes. Even the shape of their facial features was the same. "Oh, Padme. I wish you were here. I hope you would be proud of your son."

He scrolled down the screen to the information on Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie, Padme's parents. Ben stifled a yawn and then gasped. The latest picture of the Naberries showed a couple who had aged a great deal since their daughter's death. He leaned in closer, taking in the mother's haunted eyes and the father's completely white hair. What had he expected? Not this. He considered, yet again, whether this course of action he was about to take was wise.

"And just where else would we go, Kenobi?" mumbled Ben. "We are in the very thick of things."

He decided to risk a comm to Bail to let him know where they were. Real time would be too costly, so he left a message for the Prince Regent, hoping he would call back. Ben still didn't understand why Bail had gone silent. Perhaps he had found out about the Imperial presence in the outer rim and worried about such a call being traced.

Yawning again, he turned the comm. unit off and stretched out on the lounger by the window. Perhaps just a few minutes would set him to rights.

Ben startled awake with the pressure of someone pouncing on his chest.

"Wake up, Uncle Ben. It's morning and I'm hungry," said Luke, kneeling on his guardian's chest.

"Luke? What time is it?"

"Time to get up."

Luke rolled off Ben and leapt across the room onto Mara's bed. "Wake up, Mara."

The young girl opened her eyes frowning at the bundle of blonde energy before her. "I'm still sleepy." She pulled a pillow over her head and snuggled in.

Luke laughed and jumped to the floor. "No time for sleeping. We have stuff to see. Come on, everybody, get up!"

Ben groaned. Had they really slept through dinner and the entire night? No wonder Luke was ravenous. He rolled off the lounger and stretched. "All right, youngling, we'll take showers and dress and then go down to breakfast." He looked at the tiny mound under cover and pillow. "Mara?" He heard a grunt from the general direction of the girl.

"A shower? Me first!" Luke scrambled to the fresher, shedding his clothing as he went.

"Very well," said Ben. "You can go first, so that Mara may extend her rest another fifteen minutes." Another grunt emanated from the tiny lump. Ben situated Luke under the shower nozzle and stepped back as the boy twisted and turned under the water spray.

"I love N'boo!"

Ben grinned, closing the door behind him. He padded to the comm. unit and noticed the message indicator light flashing. Reaching out with the Force towards Mara, he sensed she had fallen back to sleep. Now might be the best time to reconnect with the Viceroy.

He pressed the message key and waited for the dark visage of Bail Organa to appear. He paused, realizing that instead of a message, the unit was connecting with a real time call. He relaxed as he noticed that the receiver was listed as the one responsible for payment. The connection was answered, but not by Bail. Ben's eyebrows rose as he beheld the pale face of Queen Breha.

"Your Highness?"

"Hello, Master Kenobi. I imagine you're somewhat surprised to see me and not my husband."

Ben paused a moment, breathing deeply. "Yes, ma'am. I left him a message last night, do you know if he received it?"

The lovely queen looked down, blinking rapidly. "No, he did not."

A cold wave of panic teased at the back of Ben's mind. "Is everything all right, ma'am? Are Leia and the Prince home from Hapes?"

"No," whispered the queen. "They never went to Hapes. That was just a cover story we used until it could be determined what really happened."

"W-where are they?"

The queen looked up, tears spilling from her eyes. "They're dead."

...to be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter #13**

Ben rocked back in his chair. "Dead? How?"

The queen shook her head and disappeared from the view screen. A large uniformed human came into view, taking her place. "Master Kenobi, I am General Jaryn Taul of the Alderaanian Royal Forces. Queen Breha has asked me to continue this conversation in her place. She felt it was important that you recognize its authenticity by her addressing you herself, but further communication is too much for her at this time."

"I certainly understand, General Taul. I admit I am in shock myself."

The General nodded, clasping his hands in front of him. "To the best of our knowledge, Viceroy Organa left Coruscant a week after your visit. He traveled with the princess, as well as, her tutors and governesses. As the Viceroy's ship passed the planet Aleen, an explosion occurred destroying everyone aboard."

Ben swallowed and closed his eyes. _Stars…Leia was only four… _

_"_Investigations are still ongoing, but there are indications that this was not an accident."

"What?" Ben looked up. "Are you saying that someone intentionally murdered Bail and Leia?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." The General paused a moment, clearing his throat. A bomb was placed on the secondary fuel tank. As soon as the tank was engaged, the device went off. It was very well staged, but as yet, we do not know exactly who placed it."

"Why the false story?" asked Ben.

"It was decided that a cover story would allow us more latitude in our investigations. By putting those responsible in a position of doubt. It was expected that another attempt may be put in place. We could then study those activities and gather evidence."

Ben nodded. "And have you discovered anything of importance?"

Here the general paused and looked away from the screen. Ben could see the man's jaw tighten as he swallowed. "We have reason to believe that this was done by order of the Emperor."

Ben gasped. Had Palpatine deduced Bail's part in Mara's abduction? "Are you sure, general?"

"Not entirely, but we have gathered intel that supports this." General Taul leaned towards the screen. "Master Kenobi, I must ask—are you and the boy in a safe location with the girl?"

"At this time, yes. I am attempting to secure a more protected environment for us."

"The Imperial presence is light on Naboo, but it is there nonetheless. Please contact me at this number when you have more information. Initially, the queen wanted you to come to Alderaan, but we were able to convince her that you would be in more danger here."

"Thank you, General. I'll be in touch. Kenobi out." Ben disconnected the comm. unit and leaned back in his chair. Bail had grown to be his friend over the years, as well as, a beneficiary of sorts. With his passing, Ben felt a sudden surge of loneliness that surprised him. He ran a hand across his eyes, hoping to quench the moisture forming there. What kind of monster would kill a youngling such as Leia? He sniffed and shook his head. He knew what kind. The same kind that had killed younglings at the Jedi Temple four years ago.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Ben looked to the bed and saw Mara sitting up clutching a pillow to her chest.

"Why are you so—sad, Uncle Ben?"

Stars, the child was sensitive to the emotions of those around her. "One of my friends is…" What could he say that wouldn't upset the young girl? Suddenly the galaxy felt like such a small place. Would they ever be truly safe? He rose from the chair and padded to the fresher, knocking on the door. "Luke, it's Mara's turn."

"Five more minutes, Uncle Ben?" shouted Luke.

"Sorry, youngling, but now is better." He heard Luke turn off the water and hop out.

Ben turned and looked down into Mara's large, green eyes. "Your turn, sweetling."

Luke withdrew from the fresher, wrapped in a towel two times bigger than he required. The smell of Naboo white roses rushed from the boy's hair and assailed Ben's nose. "All done, but I might need another shower tonight."

"Perhaps," said Ben. "If you left any shampoo."

As Luke dressed and Mara showered, Ben placed a call to Ruwee and Jabal Naberrie's residence. He hoped they would grant him an audience soon. With the way things were going, they could certainly use some good news.

Tomorrow. It was the soonest the Naberrie's would be available to meet, according to their personal assistant, Lin Delia. He supposed another day of waiting was not too bad and yet, he couldn't help feeling completely alone in the midst of chaos. Safety was his first concern, followed by provision and the ability to continue to train the younglings. If they had a ship, he could make a living as a trader or transport goods. _And if Bantha's had wings, they could fly. Not unless they were really big wings, Kenboi._ Ben sighed and turned to the children. "Ready?"

Mara tucked her hair back under her scarf as Luke raced to the door. They had lunch at an open air café near the university. Luke ate sobara flatbread and gawked at the canals, while Mara nibbled fruit, glancing around frenetically.

"We're safe, here, Mara," said Ben. "I have surmised that there are no stormtroopers in this area."

"With the Force?" she asked.

Ben nodded. "Yes, dear heart." He took a swallow of ale and placed the bottle back on the table. "Soon you and Luke, both, will learn to use the Force that way."

Luke perked up at the mention of his favorite subject. "How, Uncle Ben? How can you use the Force to do that?"

"Most Jedi have the ability to sense entities in the Force. Some even have the gift of seeing into the future," said Ben. "As soon as we are settled, we will begin a rudimentary introduction into this."

"Grancha!" said Luke.

"Basic, please," warned Ben. "Now that we are on Naboo, it's best if we leave Huttese behind. No need to draw attention to ourselves, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Mara took the last bite of her fruit and swallowed. "Uncle Ben, sometimes….sometimes it feels like I _can _see things. Not see them, it's just…." She huffed and propped her chin on her fist.

"You feel them, not like touching with your hands, but with your thoughts?" asked Ben. He placed a comforting hand on her waist, then pulled her into his lap. "Is that what you mean?"

She laid her head on Ben's chest. "It feels almost like an itch inside my head that I can't get to."

Ben hugged her close and nodded. "Yes, that's a most clever way to articulate what it's like."

"When will I get an itchy head?" asked Luke, his mouth stuffed with flatbread.

"Perhaps the same time you acquire some manners, son," said Ben.

A large transport ship flew overhead, blocking the sun for several seconds. Luke paused, tracking its ascent. "Do Jedi ever get to fly spaceships, Uncle Ben?"

"Indeed they do. I have flown a few in my time."

Luke smiled. "That's what I want to do. I want to fly in space. I want to fly to planets and stars and go really, really fast."

Ben ruffled the boy's blonde head and laughed. "And what do you want to do, Mara?"

The young girl thought a moment and looked towards the sky. "I want to hurt the men who killed my parents."

to be continued..


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter #14**

Ben stood before the ornate, white door of the Naberrie residence. He had little choice, but to involve Luke's maternal grandparents; he just hoped they would be forgiving and willing to supply provision for Luke. He would still need to find employment to support himself and Mara. Ben sighed. The child's comment about hurting the men who killed her parents echoed in his ears. It would seem that the girl was still dealing with the anger that overwhelmed her at times. Both younglings had not been happy about being left with a sitter provided by the hotel, but Ben knew he'd done the right thing coming alone. He took a deep breath and rang the bell.

A moment later a middle-age woman with smiling, hazel eyes opened the door. "Mr. Lars?"

"Yes," replied Ben.

"I'm Lin Delia, the Naberrie's assistant. Please come in."

Ben complied and followed her into a large sitting area, decorated with finely-made wooden furniture and art pieces on the wall.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll inform Mrs. Naberrie that you are here."

He strolled through the room, adjusting his tunic and smoothing his hair. Perspiration pooled on the back of his neck. He wished he'd calm down. The large painting hanging over the fireplace caught his eye with its fiery reds and dark shadows. Strange how it seemed so out of place from the tranquility of the room's blues and greens. As he stood before the painting, an uneasiness filled his heart.

"It's called _Relentless Devastation." _

Ben turned and looked down into the lovely face of Padme's sister, Sola.

"It was a commissioned piece for my parents after my sister's death by our planet's most celebrated artist, Ros Ve Lale." She moved closer to the painting, standing next to Ben. "See how he uses the brush strokes to fabricate the haunted emotions of loss?"

Ben cleared his throat and shifted to face Padme's sister. "I was under the impression that I would be meeting with your parents today."

Sola raised an eyebrow. "And why would I allow that, Master Kenobi?"

Ben averted his eyes, stepping back from the painting. "So, you know who I am…"

Sola glided to an empty chair and sat down, indicating the settee across from her. "Please, won't you have a seat?" She picked up a small bell and jangled it. Lin Delia silently appeared with a tray. "Tea?"

Ben moved to the settee and sat. Immediately the smell of orange-spiced tea wafted towards him. He closed his eyes, breathing in the delightful beverage. It had been a very long time.

"Honey?"

"Yes, please," said Ben.

Sola added a generous dollop of sweetener and placed a spoon on the saucer. The assistant brought the tea to Ben while Sola loaded a small plate with delicacies. "I think you'll find the chocolate biscuits particularly appetizing." Miss Delia placed the plate next to Ben's tea and drifted out of the room.

"Please, enjoy. It's been a long time since we've had anyone of Padme's acquaintance from off planet visit us here on Naboo." Sola lifted her own cup, stirring the delicate liquid slowly with a small spoon.

Ben brought the cup to his lips and sipped. He was instantly flooded with memories of the Jedi Temple and his own fondness for this particular beverage. He reached out with the Force wondering if Sola was aware of this or if it was merely a coincidence. He drank again and savored the taste against his tongue.

"We thought you were dead."

Ben coughed, placing the cup on the table and reached for the cloth napkin in front of him. "Not yet," he sputtered.

Sola drank, her eyes peering at Ben over the rim of her cup. She nestled the cup back into the saucer and placed her hands in her lap, smoothing a nonexistent wrinkle. "Strange, then that you did not attempt to contact the family when you heard of my sister's death. A word of sympathy or your condolences would have been greatly appreciated."

Ben felt a flush rising to his neck and cleared his throat. "At the time, the Jedi were being hunted and I was on the run myself. Even now I must hide my presence from Imperial forces."

"So you did not know of my sister's death until…"

"Until later." He picked up his cup and took a long drink. "I am deeply sorry for your loss. It was quite a shock."

"Indeed." Sola slowly crossed her legs, her eyes never leaving Ben's. "Then perhaps you did not know that she died under questionable circumstances."

Ben averted his eyes. "How so?"

A small smile tugged the corner of Sola's lips. "Well, for one thing it has been reported that her ship had landed on the planet Mustafar for several hours. Why would my sister travel to a mining planet in her last month of pregnancy?"

"I'm sure I don't know."

"And would you also not know why the cause of death is listed as strangulation while there were no visible signs of wounds on her throat?"

Ben flinched then placed the cup and saucer on the small table before him. It would appear that Padme was not the only one in the family skilled in the nuances of subterfuge. "Mrs. Naberrie, I don't understand your line of questioning. My purpose in coming here was to speak to your parents—"

"There has even been some speculation that the method of strangulation was committed from the inside of my sister's windpipe. Perhaps even by someone who is adept in the Force." Sola dangled her foot in front of her. "Was that something taught within the Jedi Order?"

"It most certainly was not."

"And yet, the facts remain. My sister's death is shrouded in mysterious details. Very mysterious details. Isn't that right, Captain Typho?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Ben turned as Captain Gregar Typho walked into the room. He was in full uniform and still wore an eye patch over his left eye. His temples were greying, but he continued to exude the confidence of a man in authority. He marched up behind Sola and stood, glaring at Ben.

Sola smiled. "What else was it that you ascertained about the night my sister died, Captain?"

Typho lowered his head slightly. "We know from Senator Amidala's ship logs that she went to Mustafar to meet Jedi Anakin Skywalker the night of her death. There is no record of the Jedi leaving the planet, but her ship was recovered at a med-center on Polis Massa along with her body. It remains a mystery how she arrived and who could've taken her there. Perhaps you might have some information on the subject, Master Kenobi?"

Ben swallowed hard. How could he explain the circumstances of that night without revealing the truth about Padme's death? He had reconciled himself to the fact that he would have to admit to some things concerning her final night, but until now had not fully realized the implications. Of course he had not counted on facing Sola and her guard dog, but hoped that the grandparents would be so grateful to know about Luke that they would forgive him the deception. Four years in the raging heat of Tatooine must have fried his brain. He had grossly miscalculated his reception.

He stood. "I'm sorry, I have obviously stirred up some very painful emotions which was never my intention. If you'll excuse me." He rose and headed toward the foyer.

Captain Typho moved to intercept him as Sola stood. "Master Kenobi, I think it would be in your best interest to answer my questions…"

Ben paused as Typho raised a hand, blocking his exit to the door. "I have nothing further to say. Please allow me to leave."

"Anakin Skywalker had been your padawan, had he not?" asked Typho.

Ben looked straight at the captain, clenching his jaw. "If you don't move out of my way, I will move you myself, Captain."

Sola was on him in a second. Even though her head barely reach Ben's chin, she was an imposing figure with her eyes flashing and her barred teeth. She grabbed Ben's sleeve and hissed, "Tell me what happened to my sister."

The door behind them abruptly opened, allowing Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie to enter. "Sola? Have we guests? Captain Typho, as pleasure, as always." Ruwee looked at Ben and frowned as if trying to recall his face. "And you, my good man, have we met before?"

Ben cleared his throat and extended his hand. "A very long time ago, Mr. Naberrie. I don't think you'd remember."

Ruwee clasped Ben's hand and smiled. "I'm usually very good with faces and yours does look familiar. Sola, have you offered our guests tea?"

"Yes, Father," said Sola, inclining her head.

Ruwee placed a hand on Ben's back, ushering him back into the sitting area. "Good, come then, shall we get reacquainted?"

"Father, the gentleman was just leaving," said Sola, trailing behind them.

"Leaving?" said Jobal. She looked up into Ben's face with a gentle smile. "Surely you can stay a few more minutes?"

"Mother, he has already stayed quite a while," said Sola.

Ben took in the slight blush of Sola's cheeks. It began to dawn on him that the little interrogation she had planned was not with her parent's consent. Perhaps there was time to have a confidential conversation with Luke's grandparents after all. "I would love to have moment to speak with you both in private—"

"Absolutely not," interrupted Sola.

"Sola," admonished her father. "Where are your manners?" He glanced at Ben and then at his daughter.

"Father, you do not understand."

"Nor will I until I speak with our visitor." He narrowed his eyes at his daughter. "Isn't it time to pick up the girls from their lessons?"

Sola pressed her lips into a thin line. She glanced at Ben and then stormed out of the room.

Jobal guided the party into the sitting room and placed a hand on the captain's forearm. "Would you care for some tea, Captain?"

He bowed. "I'm afraid I must be leaving as well. Good day, ma'am." He inclined his head to Ruwee and exited through the front door.

"Well," said Jobal, "I'm not sure what's gotten into the two of them."

Ben smiled and resumed his place on the settee. "I'm afraid I have stirred things up a tad. Rest assured it was not my intention, Mr. and Mrs. Naberrie."

Jobal sat down across from Ben with Ruwee to her right. "Perhaps you would be so kind as to tell us the reason for your visit then." Jobal poured the still hot tea for her husband, handing it to him. "Would you like me to freshen your cup, young man?"

Ben leaned forward with his cup and saucer, allowing a refill.

Jobal took a cup for herself and poured the tea half full. "So tell us your name and what brings you to Naboo."

Ben sipped and placed his beverage back on its saucer. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and I was a friend of Padme's…"

Jobal's hand began to shake, tipping her cup from the saucer. Just before it hit the ground, Ben reached out and caught it with the Force, gently lifting it to the table beside her, the contents still intact.

"Stars above," said Ruwee, "you're a Jedi."

to be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter # 15 **

Ben decided to tell them everything. Well, not everything. He left out the part about who Vader was, letting the Naberrie's believe that he had killed Anakin on Mustafar. He also hesitated to tell them that Luke was a twin. Hearing that Leia had died would have only upset them more. He did tell them that he was the one who had rushed Padme to the med-center and that although there were signs of strangulation, their daughter had actually given up the will to live. That was the hardest part for them to understand. How could she just give up, leaving her two infants alone? The concept of the Sith and how the Emperor, had he known about Luke, would have taken him and trained him in the dark side of the Force was terrifying to them. Ben could feel their intense fear, almost taste it.

Jobal, whose face had paled at each part of the story, reached into her pocket and retrieved a handkerchief. "So they were secretly married?"

"Yes," said Ben. "I did not know until Padme told me on Polis Massa." Ben closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Marriage is strictly prohibited in the Jedi Order. I was aware of his affection for Padme, but did not even consider that he would do something like this. At least, not until the very end."

Ruwee stood, pacing the room. "I understand that you were trying to protect Luke, but you must understand that this news—that Padme's son is alive and has been kept from us—is hard to accept without some animosity."

"Ruwee," said Jobal, piercing her husband with a look, "Master Kenobi did what he had to do to protect the child. It was not meant to punish us."

"No, it was not," said Ben. "I do apologize, to both of you. Hiding Luke on Tatooine has kept him safe for four years. But now…"

"Now you need some place new where he will be safe and you may continue to train him." Jobal leaned toward Ben. "Tell us, how is the boy? What is he like?"

Ben smiled. "He's a most delightful child. Humorous, energetic and having a great curiosity about life." He paused, pursing his lips. "His resemblance to his father is a bit uncanny. He does not share in Padme's coloring, but does share her stature."

"He's small?" asked Ruwee.

Ben nodded. "He may yet go through a grand growth spurt, but I have my doubts."

Ruwee stood and seated herself next to Ben. "The other child, the girl child, you were raising her in the Jedi arts, as well?"

"Yes, I am her guardian, too." Ben noticed the Naberries exchange a glance. "The three of us are in need of a place where we will be safe, so that the children can grow and be nurtured. We are still being hunted by the Empire."

Ruwee paused in front of his wife and took her hand. "We could provide that."

Ben interrupted, "I would work for the provision necessary for myself and Mara."

"Nonsense," said Jobal. "We would be very willing to provide for the three of you, isn't that right, Ruwee?"

Ruwee took a deep breath. "My apologies, Master Kenobi. This is all going to take some getting used to." He strolled to the stone fire place. "Would it be possible to have some kind of relationship with our grandson?"

"We would need to work something out that would keep him safe. I don't think a public acknowledgment would be possible, but I think we could establish a familial link of some kind." Ben chuckled.

"What's funny?" asked Jobal.

"I was worried that you would have me thrown in prison or throttled by your very imposing Captain Typho." He shook his head. "Instead, you are asking me if you may see your own flesh and blood. It's quite humbling, I assure you."

Jobal took Ben's hand in hers. "Master Kenobi, we are indebted to you. You have risked your life for our daughter and our grandson."

Ruwee nodded. "My wife is right—as usual. We would like to do whatever we can to help you and the children, both of them."

Ben swallowed and crossed to the fireplace to take Ruwee's hand. "Your kindness is overwhelming. When would you like to meet them?"

It was decided that their first meeting would be at Broadberry Meadow, a secluded park accessible only by boat. Ben had arranged for the three of them to arrive first granting them some time for play. After an hour, the Naberrie's arrived with a picnic basket in tow. Luke was giggling as he tried to copy Mara's cartwheel. His coordination was off which sent him tumbling to the grassy pitch each time. Mara joined in laughing along with Ben.

As Jobal and Ruwee approached, Ben rose and met them at the dock. "Hello. I'm so glad you're here."

Jobal's face flushed as she extended her hand to Ben. "So are we, Master Kenobi." She paused, her eyes shining as she watched the young boy gallop about. "May we approach?"

"Of course, follow me." Ben whistled and waved the children over. Luke, as always, raced toward Ben with the finesse of a jackalope. Mara followed close behind. "Mara, Luke, I'd like you to meet two very dear friends of mine: Mr. and Mrs. Naberrie."

Mara peered up into both faces and smiled. "Pleased to meet you."

"As are we, my dear," replied Ruwee.

Luke squinted up at Jobal and then pointed at the basket. "Do you have any food in there?"

"Luke," admonished Ben, "once again I must ask where your manners are."

The boy glanced down at the ground and then back up at Ben. "Sorry, Uncle Ben, I'm just powerfully hungry."

"Ohhh, powerfully hungry. And do we let our manners fly out the window for powerful hunger?" asked Ben.

Luke grimaced. "I suppose not." He looked up at Jobal and Ruwee. "I am pleased to meet you, too, even if you don't have any food in your basket."

Both Jobal and Ruwee couldn't help but laugh, pleasure awash on their faces. "Well," said Jobal, "why don't we sit down and investigate just what's inside."

They found an open area and shook out a large quilted blanket to sit on. The children were delighted by the plentiful feast: bread dumplings dripping with cloud berries, citrus snow cake, pallies, several kinds of cheeses and salted meats all washed down with chilled Belaria juice.

Luke groaned as he stretched out on the blanket. "Best picnic ever."

"And?" prompted Ben, biting into a pallie.

The young boy rolled towards Jobal and Ruwee. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. N'berrie."

"NA-berrie."

"Nuh-berrie," mimed Luke as he got up and ran towards the garden where Mara was inspecting flowers.

Ben shook his head. "We're stilling working on diction. I suppose you couldn't help but hear his outer rim accent."

"He's wonderful," whispered Jobal, blinking. "He has her smile. Oh, I see his father in him, definitely, but his smile…that's pure Padme."

"Indeed," said Ben, watching the children romp through the bushes. "How did Sola take the news?"

Ruwee looked back at Ben and sighed as Joyal began to clear their repast. "We haven't told her yet." He grinned, looking back towards Luke. "It's been hard on Sola these last four years. First her sister dying and then her husband."

"Darred is dead?"

Jobal nodded. "Died on one of his constructions sites three months after Padme passed."

"I'm so sorry," said Ben.

"Sola has had a hard time dealing with the two losses." Ruwee sighed. "She harbors such anger. I'm afraid she's become quite bitter. She and her two daughters moved back in with us shortly after. We had hoped our assistance would make a difference, but…"

Jobal placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "She's so stubborn, both our girls are…were." She shrugged.

Ruwee brought Jobal's hand to his lips. "We worry so much for her—and Captain Typho. I'm afraid he may pose a problem."

Ben leaned back on the blanket. "How so?"

Ruwee shaded his eyes as he looked down at Ben. "He's totally obsessed with Padme's death. I can understand it to a certain extent, he was in charge of her security, but he's allowed this investigation to become his life. His wife left him six months ago."

"It was Padme's choice to go to Mustafar," said Ben. "She made sure the captain did not know where she was going." He paused considering the pain his words was likely to inflict. "Even I could not save her. I'll admit it has haunted me to this day."

Jobal placed a hand on Ben's arm and squeezed. "Master Kenobi, I know my daughter and her determination. I do not fault you in any way."

"Please, call me Ben. It's what I'm used to now."

Padme's parents nodded. "And we are Jobal and Ruwee to you."

"Thank you," whispered Ben. He looked away a moment and then glanced back at the children. "You don't know how much your support means. I had serious doubts that we would make it after stormtroopers landed on Tatooine."

"The Imperial presence is light here," said Ruwee, "but I don't expect that to remain so."

Luke ran up to the blanket and flopped into Ben's lap. "Uncle Ben, they have aminals that float on the water here."

"You mean _animals,_ youngling," said Ben. He wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed the top of his head.

Mara skipped up behind and wrapped her arms around Ben's neck. "They're called ducks."

Ben reached back and patted the side of Mara's cheek."

"Ducks?" Luke laughed. "That's a funny name."

Mara snuggled in close. "No funnier than bantha or womprat."

The three wrestled onto the grass, giggling as Luke and Mara jumped onto Ben's torso, pinning him to the ground.

From across the river, Sola Naberrie watched through macrobinoculars behind a large doela tree, while her parents clapped and laughed.

to be continued...


End file.
